A Touch of Kindness
by EnjoyItAll8000
Summary: Catherine is the only girl worker on Titanic. When Thomas Andrews saves her from the hands of another worker, they fall in love with each other. He buys her a 1st-Class ticket on Titanic's maiden voyage, but then tragedy strikes on the maiden voyage...
1. Chapter 1: The First Meeting

**Okay, so this is a Thomas Andrews fanfic. It is a mix of real information of him and Victor Garber's totally amazing portrayal of him in James Cameron's "Titanic". HOWEVER, it is a story about if he'd SURVIVED the Titanic, which we know didn't and never will happen. So, yeah. I was thinking creatively.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thomas Andrews and/or anything about him. This was purely made for entertainment purposes only. I do own the other main character, Catherine Hall.**

* * *

_Catherine's Point of View_

Work in the shipyard was dangerous work for most. But, I, being the only girl in the whole entire shipyard, out of over 10,000 men, got the easier jobs. Sadly though, I was the target of many men trying to get a young woman to come to their house after work ended, if you know what I mean.

It was while I was trying to paint the ceiling of the elegant First Class Dining Room when Jack Hollen, a fellow painter and rather perverted young man, attempted to innappropriately touch me in more then one way. It was also when I met Thomas Andrews.

"Get off me!" I snapped and slapped his hand away from where it rested on my right hip.

Jack laughed and tickled my waist. I grit my teeth and tensed, trying not to give in to him. It _did_ tickle, after all. But I wasn't going to let Jack know that. I growled and shoved him roughly away with one arm. My other arm was pressed against the dry part of the ceiling, clutching a paintbrush that I was _supposed_ to be painting with. But I was about to clout Jack in the ear with it instead. "Back off! I'm trying to work here!"

"'I'm trying to work here!'" Jack mimicked me in a high-pitched girlish voice. He and the 6 other painters laughed. Grinning, he reached out both of his arms and hooked them around my skinny waist, hauling me off the ladder. I screamed and hit him with my hands, feet, and paintbrush. But Jack didn't relent. He pushed me onto the ground and the began to feel me up as I screeched and thrashed uncontrollably.

Just as I began to think I would be raped right then in the partially-painted First Class Dining Room of the _Titanic_, Jack looked up in horror and fell back away from me. He scrambled away on all fours, looking fearful, as a large hand swooped down and grabbed his wrinkled shirt collar, pulling him back up to his feet. I curled into a ball, trembling and whimpering, still terrified, as I watched a tall, rather handsome man, tell Jack off, fury glinting dangerously in his dark hazel eyes.

"How dare you touch a woman that way! I have the nerve to kick you off this shipyard right this instance. I will not have a worker like you building my ship!" He flung Jack back to the sheet-covered floor, his hands still balled into fists.

"Y-Yes, Mr. Andrews, s-sir. It w-won't happen a-again, Mr. Andrews, j-just a b-b-bit of f-fun," Jack stammered, looking rather terrified.

"If you think touching a young woman against her will is fun, then_ leave_! Get off my ship right now!" The man that I know recognized as Mr. Andrews, the _Titanic's_ designer, shouted.

Jack looked shocked. He had just lost his job. Nodding, he scrabbled rapidly to his feet and bolted out.

The other workers who'd been laughing at what Jack had been doing just a few minutes ago began to busy themselves nervously with the paint before them.

Thomas Andrews seemed to have calmed down once Jack left. He relaxed and turned towards me. I was still on the floor, putting on my best show of terror and absolute shock. So, he kneeled down and pulled my hands away from my face. His hands, which seemed so dangerous just seconds before, were actually very soft and gentle. I let my hands melt into them as I let my gaze swoop over his face. His dark hazel eyes were ripe with kindness, and a small sympathetic smile lingered on his lips. He looked very young, yet very old at the same time. Bags under his eyes told me he didn't get much sleep. Yet he still had the wrinkles around the corners of his eyes that my mother had called "laugh wrinkles".

"Are you okay, my dear?" His voice, so soft and gentle, with just enough Irish accent, was soothingly calm.

"Y-yes, I believe so," I stammered softly, almost whispered.

"Let's get you out of here," He replied back, just as softly. The small smile was now growing bigger, just slightly.

I nodded and he helped me to my feet, his hands still clasping mine. Even as we walked along the gorgeous hallway to the gangplank, our way off the partially-completed _Titanic, _he always had a hand clutching mine. We made small-talk, mostly him talking about the ship and me nodding or something.

Finally we were on land again. I couldn't help but breathe out a sigh of relief. "Well, thank you for...assisting me, Mr. Andrews. I should best be going now. I have another room I should be painting-"

Mr. Andrews smiled and shook his head, holding his now free hands up in a gesture for me to stop. "Not so fast, Miss..."

"Hall. Catherine Hall," I informed him, then added quickly in a nervous tone, "Mr. Andrews."

"Alright, Catherine." He chuckled and then added, "Do you mind if I call you Catherine?"

'No, not at all, Mr. Andrews," I answered and picked at my worn brown trousers. I had stolen them from my brother, along with the rest of my work-clothes.

"Please, call me Tommie," He protested lightly.

I couldn't help but look shocked. I had only just met him, and already Thomas Andrews was calling me by my first name and I was calling him his nickname! "Are you sure?" I asked stupidly.

"Please, Catherine. I'd much rather have you call me Tommie. It's always 'Mr. Andrews this' and 'Mr. Andrews that', you know? It gets old sometimes. I always love hearing my nickname instead of my last, anyways," He had a boyish grin on his face now, and there was a look in his eyes that told me he wasn't being gentlemanly, he was being _flirtacious_.

_But that's absurd,_ I thought, and grinned at him. It was partially forced though. He was very handsome, I dare say, and he had the qualities of the man I would want, but there was something strange about him. He seemed...troubled. Sometimes the grin on his face seemed forced, just as my grin just was. And his dark hazel eyes had a doubtful look to them. I studied them for a moment with my own, and suddenly his gaze met mine.

It was as if everything that we hadn't said yet was being said. I didn't know what though, and the only thing I got out of this unusual moment was a reminder that Thomas Andrews was a shipbuilder, and so he was, of course, worried about the _Ti__tanic_ and everything going according to plans.

"Well, Catherine, is there anybody else who's been...messing with you, lately?" Thomas broke silence.

I gave him a list of about 15 other workers. Thomas nodded, and I thought I caught a glimpse of affection in his eyes.

"Nathers!" He called to a stocky man in a worn suit. The man jogged over.

"Yeah, Tommie?" He asked.

"Go and kick these men off the shipyard," Thomas ordered, relaying the names over to the man. Nathers nodded, but gave him a questioning look. Thomas answered with a blunt, "They haven't been keeping their hands to themselves." Then he tipped his head towards me.

Nathers smirked, but he looked like he understood. "Serves them right, then," He growled and turned and walked away.

Thomas turned towards me. "I believe you deserve to be let off work early," He said kindly.

I shook me head. "No, I couldn't. I have too much to paint, too much to do..." I paused before I added hesitantly, "Tommie."

He smiled at me and rested a gentle hand on my shoulder. "If you insist...can I at least take you out to lunch? You seem like an interesting young woman."

A wave of surprise coursed through me and my heart skipped a few beats. Lunch? With Thomas Andrews? _This isn't possible,_ I thought, _You're dreaming. This is all in your head._

But it _was_ possible. And it _wasn't_ in my head, and I _wasn't_ dreaming.

So I smiled and nodded. "I would like that."

"Wonderful." Thomas offered me his arm, and I took it.

As he led me away, I thought of what I was getting myself into.

_We're just friends._ I told myself over and over again as we dined on precious delicacies like tiny sandwiches and chocolate-covered strawberries at a fancy resturant. He seemed unnerved by all the stares and looks we were getting. After all, he was _Titanic_'s designer, and he was eating lunch with a young unproper woman at one of the finest eateries in Belfast dressed in a man's clothes.

I did get more comfortable with him as we walked back to the shipyard after lunch. We had our arms linked, and at one point Thomas even reached out and brushed away a strand of hair that had fallen out of my sloppy bun with his free hand as we laughed and talked about the _Titanic._ There was always a kind, affectionate look in his eyes, but I always saw that doubtful, conflicted look there too...

I had _no_ idea what lay ahead of me. Not even the slightest idea.

* * *

**Okay, I hope you liked it! I'll write the next chapter soon! Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: An Unrepayable Offer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thomas Andrews and/or anything about him. This was made purely for entertainment purposes only. I do own the other main character, Catherine Hall, though.**

**Author's Notes/Warning: This chapter contains some adult themes and some swearing. In no way is it based off of a real event in Thomas Andrew's life. Helen did not cheat on him, and so forth.**

* * *

_Thomas's Point of View_

It was only one week before _Titanic_ set sail on her sea trials. The shipyard and everyone there was buzzing with excitement. Me included, of course.

For the past five years, I'd worked my butt off to create _Titanic_. And now, she was really there. No longer an image in my head. She was real, existent, right there in front of me. I could touch her, smell her, see her, hear her, even _taste_ her.

After five long years of roaming the shipyard where _Titanic_ was being born, I knew every one who worked there, and they all knew me. I always tried to make those workers happy. I even picked eight of the best workers there, out of 15,000, to go on _Titanic_'s maiden voyage. Only eight, out of thousands.

But I was also thinking of taking another. Not because _she_ was a hard worker, but because I feel like I need her there with me.

Ismay wouldn't give me a First-Class ticket, so I bought one myself. Her stateroom would be right across from mine.

Originally I'd thought of taking Helen and Elizabeth, my wife and daughter, but I changed my mind.

Why? Why not take my wife and daughter on _Titanic_? Why take Catherine instead?

Because Catherine was supportive. She was understanding. She was kind. And she was _loyal_.

I changed my mind about taking Helen and Elizabeth as I walked Catherine home one day. We had grown close over the past month. She helped me sort of moniter the shipyard, and I helped her do work like paint. We always had a good time together, and sometimes things went wrong, but we always laughed it off. But there was one time...

I remember it just a couple of weeks ago, we were painting the Gymnasium. Catherine was painting the carved ornate wood panels around the edges of the room dark brown, while I painted the walls a crystalline white.

"Do you want to go out for lunch again, Catherine?" I'd asked her as I dipped my paintbrush into the can of white paint.

"Again?" Catherine looked shocked. "Tommie," Did I mention she called me 'Tommie' freely now? "Tommie, we've gone out to eat everyday this week. If we keep doing this, I'll end up getting fired."

But I'd heard the longing in her voice. I could tell she enjoyed my company. And then, I was her _only_ company. I smiled and set the paintbrush down, moving closer to her. "You know I won't let that happen. You know I won't," I'd said softly. I was actually surprised at how completely honest I was being.

Catherine looked over her shoulder, her paintbrush hovering over the can of dark brown paint. A smile started to form on her lips. "Really, Tommie? You promise?" Her bright blue eyes-did I mention that she had the prettiest blue eyes in the world?-sparkled mischeviously.

Catherine loved making me keep promises, like taking her to that resturant she loves, letting her meet Elizabeth, and Helen. I do admit that Helen wasn't exactly thrilled with me for bringing home another woman, but I told her that Catherine was just a friend, nothing more. She believed me, and then returned to cooking. But I had felt deep down that I wanted Catherine and I to be _more_ than just friends.

"I promise." I had reached out and put my arm-around her shoulders in a one-armed friendly hug. "I promise." That time my voice was soft again.

Catherine had wiggled out of my grip almost immediately. She still didn't like being touched by men. Even though she trusted me, she still didn't let me do anything other than link arms with her.

"Sorry," I had apologized immediately.

Catherine had nodded in acceptance, but she remained silent the rest of the time we were painting. It wasn't until I took her to lunch that she had talked again.

But the next day, we were acting like we normally did. We laughed, joked, talked, and had a jolly good time.

Now, as I walked her home two weeks later, my arm linked through hers,I realized how much I cared for her. Catherine was definitely no ordinary Irish girl.

We approached her home, a one-floor five-room house. Catherine's cheeks grew red and she looked down at the ground. She always did this when we got close to her house. She was embarassed about her shabby home, when I lived in a huge two-story house with heating and electricity in every large room.

"Alright, I'm going," I announced after she walked in.

"Bye," Catherine mumbled, still ashamed, and shut the door. I turned and set off on a fast pace to the market. I decided to buy Elizabeth some new toys and get some fancy bread for Helen, so we could have it with dinner tonight.

I arrived about half an hour early and entered my spacious home. I set the bread down on the kitchen counter and walked up the stairs to Elizabeth's room.

I froze as I came in front of Helen and my room. I heard my wife's voice, and then...another's. A _man's_ voice.

I immediately realized what was happening and felt rage building up inside of me. I set the toys down just outside Elizabeth's room as quietly as possible and listened to the conversation my wife was having with the other

"Sweetie, you have to go now. Thomas will be home soon." Helen sounded urgent.

"Oh, babycakes, who knows with him? You said yourself he sometimes stays as much as four hours later. I'm sure we'll be fine. How about one more go?" The man's voice I didn't recognize, but it was full of lust and want. Want for _my_ wife.

"Oh, alright..." Helen giggled, and I heard the sound of sheets being ruffled and then a loud moan.

_Oh my God..._ I thought and felt my throat close up with horror. _No. She can't be..._

I burst into my bedroom to find my wife sprawled out on the bed, completely naked, with a man on top of her. Both their eyes were closed with pleasure, and they didn't seem to notice I was there, too wrapped up in their love-making.

"HELEN!" I shouted. I yanked the man off of my wife, who was looking guilty and terrified, and punched him in the face. "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY WIFE!" The man grabbed his clothes and yanked his pants on, then stumbled out of the room and down the stairs. I heard the door open and close as he fled from the house, still half-dressed.

Red-face with fury, I clenched my fists and turned towards my wife. She was huddled under the sheets, trembling. "Who the hell was that?"

"It was...a friend..." Helen stumbled over her words, looking nervous.

"Oh! He was a _friend_! _That_ explains why he was sleeping with you behind my back!" I shouted.

"He was a friend with benefits..." Helen tried to explain, with no success.

"That's just _great_, Helen! That's _great_ to know! It's just _dandy_ that you can go sleep with a friend whenever I'm away!" Helen was making me angrier by the second.

"It's not my fault you love that goddamned ship more than me!" Helen broke down and began to sob.

"_What_? _What_ did you just say?" I stomped my foot on the ground.

"I said, you love Titanic more than me!" Helen choked out.

"Helen, that ship is the reason why we are in this house! Don't you _dare_ go blaming it for _your actions_!" I yelled.

"You're never here anymore, Thomas! You're always at the shipyard, or with-with that _awful_ poor girl..." Helen sobbed.

Now she set me off. Insulting Catherine was a step too far. I don't know why, but it just made me explode with uncontrollable rage.

"Catherine is _not_ an awful poor girl! She might not be rich like us, but she sure is a hell of a lot more loyal and supportive than you are!" I screamed and raised my hand to strke her. But I knew hitting my wife was not the answer. I lowered my hand, turned around, and stormed out of the bedroom.

"Thomas, wait, please!" Helen shouted tearfully after me.

"No!" I screamed back as I stomped down the stairs. "Forget it! You can go screw that goddamn man all you want, Helen! Why _don't_ you raise our daughter that way? She'll turn out _great_! Seeing you bring in man after man and sleep with them is _most definitely_ a _great_ influence for her! I, for one, don't want our daughter to grow up and be a whore!" I opened the front door and stalked outside, slamming the door as hard as I could behind me.

I let my feet guide me. I thought I was going to go to the shipyard, but instead I ended up at Catherine's front door. Tears are stinging at my eyes as I knock on the door.

Catherine answered it. She is dressed in a long blue-gray gown. It tucks in at her waist. I've never seen her in something so feminine. Her long, wavy brown hair is down, but it doesn't look messy. It looks pretty.

"Tommie, what is it?"

I entered her house and shut the door behind me. I hesitated a moment before I open my mouth and let out a weak, "Helen...another man..."

Catherine nodded, already knowing, and put a finger to my lips. Her bright blue eyes are sympathetic, and gentle. She took my hand-the most gentle thing she's really ever done with me on her own-and led me over to a shabby old cough in the sitting room. She forced me to sit down and then sat close to me.

"I'm so sorry," She whispered.

This made me break. It's shameful for man to cry infront of a woman, but Catherine's...different.

With tears cascading down my face, I blurt out everything. "She's been sleeping with him when I'm gone...and she blames me and _Titanic_ for her actions...it's so..."

Catherine nodded and then drew me into her arms. Forget being timid around men anymore. I knew she trusted me completely when she did that. I wrapped my arms around her and cried into her blue-gray gown. She rubbed my back and then, once I was done, she lifted my face with one hand and held it there for a moment.

"She'll regret it, Tommie," She whispered. "She'll regret it all."

I looked into her pretty blue eyes. "Do you promise?"

She smiled and nodded. "I promise she'll regret it. I promise I'll be there for you, forever."

I knew she meant friendship, but I felt like it was a promise out of love. I nodded and managed a sad smile. "I'm glad." Then something hit me. I still had the First-Class ticket. I smiled again, happily, this time, and pulled it out of my pocket. I handed it to her. "I want you to come with me on _Titanic_'s maiden voyage. I originally bought this for Helen and Elizabeth, but..." I trailed off as she stared at it in pure surprise.

She looked up at me. "You're kidding." When I shook my head, she grinned and through her arms around me. She squealed with delight as I hugged her back and spun her around. "First-Class! This is insane!" Her smile faded as she looked down at her dress. "But I don't look like First-Class material. I have no jewels, no fine clothes. Hell," She exclaimed with a laugh, "I have to dress like a man for work!"

I laughed and took her hand in mine. "We're going to the fitters tomorrow. They'll measure you, and then I'll tell the what dresses I want for you. They'll be beautiful, I promise."

She smiled even wider. "You'll pay for them?"

I nodded with a grin. "Most of the dresses are cheaper than those rich ladies say."

Catherine hugged me again. "You're the greatest friend anybody could ever have, Tommie."

I felt honored. I kissed her hand gently and then spun her around again. "You're the best friend _I_ could have."

Catherine giggled, and invited me to stay for dinner. We had soup. It wasn't gourmet, but it was still delicious. Better than half the difficult fancy dishes Helen made.

Afterwards, we drank some wine and sat by the fire in the sitting room, telling each other stories.

I stumbled home at around 11. I had almost forgotten about Helen's betrayal, but I remembered it when I grabbed the doorknob to our bedroom. So I grabbed some nightclothes from my dresser, a few blankets, and went downstairs. I slept on the plush couch that night, all the while wishing I was still at Catherine's.

* * *

**You likey? I figured that they would grow more...dare say _intimite_ with each other in this chapter. The next chapter will be when Titanic sets sail!**


	3. Chapter 3: Setting Sail

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thomas Andrews and/or anything about him. This was purely made for entertainment purposes only. I do own the other main character, Catherine Hall, though.**

**Special thanks to all of you who've reviewed enjoyed my story so far!**

**Oh, and also, for those who might be wondering: Catherine is 29.**

* * *

_Catherine's Point of View_

As I stepped aboard the Titanic, I still couldn't believe I was traveling First-Class with Thomas Andrews, the ship's designer. But it was happening, and I was thrilled. Thomas and I had grown very close in the past couple months.

I was wearing a gorgeous dress Thomas had picked out for me. It was the only one that I knew about, but he had told me there were many more. It was short-sleeved and snow white all over, going down to my feet and stopping just an inch above the ground. A bright pale pink bow tied right under my breasts. It was gorgeous, and very comfortable. The shoes were a pearly pink with just an inch heel on them. I had never felt so pretty in my whole life.

Thomas had shown me the way to my cabin before, so I knew where to go. I hurried my way through streams of rich, over-dressed First-Class passengers to my cabin. I opened the door and entered quickly, shutting the door almost nervously behind me. I had already seen my cabin, but each time I felt another rush of joy and excitement. This time, the plush dark blue comforter was on the amazingly comfortable bed, and the the white wood-paneled walls glowed in the bright light illuminating from the two walls lamps, one floor lamp, and the ceiling light. Not to mention the stream of sunlight filtering in through the porthole. I opened it up and looked out of it. I could see the hundreds and hundreds of people crowding on the docks to see us off.

I turned around and weaved my way around the dark wooden sitting table by the floor lamp. Three chairs surrounded it. I walked into the lavatory, and grinned. A large bathtub, a pile of fuzzy towels, and even a robe-a robe! Oh, how happy I was. The smell of soap wafted around me and I breathed it in, savoring it, and savoring the scent of luxury.

A knock on my door jolted me out of my thoughts. I rushed to the door and opened it. "Hello?"

"Why, don't you look splendid." Thomas stood before me, dressed in a crisp black suit with a black necktie and perfectly polished shoes. His hair was styled perfectly to the side, and he looked much fancier than he did at the shipyard. His dark hazel eyes held no conflicted or doubtful look in them now, just pure delight and excitement.

"Thank you, Tommie," I giggled and opened the door wider. I spun around in the doorway. "It's beautiful! I can only imagine what the others look like."

"I'm glad you like it, dear." He kissed my hand, a spark of mischeif in his eyes. Other First-Class passengers stopped and stared, looking confused.

"Um, pardon me, Mr. Andrews?" A big man with a fat mustache tapped Thomas on the shoulder.

"Yes?" Thomas turned around. But his hand still clasped mine.

"Aren't you married?"

I felt myself grow pale and my throat grow tight with horror. _Oh God,_ I thought. _He thinks we're..._

But Thomas remained calm. In fact, he seemed amused by this man's question. "Well, Mr. Guggenheim, if you're allowed to bring a pretty young woman on this voyage while your wife stays at home, can't I?" He smiled.

Mr. Guggenheim's face flushed. "Well, yes, of course, Mr. Andrews, I was just, uh, asking..."

Thomas laughed and clapped the man on the shoulder. "It was a joke, my good man. And I intend to remain faithful to my wife," His eyes darkened slightly, "Even if she doesn't remain faithful to me."

"Oh, I see," Mr. Guggenheim said. "My apologies, Mr. Andrews."

"It's nothing. Helen will come through in the end."

_Lies,_ I thought. _All lies. You know it's all lies, you just won't admit it, Tommie_.

"Well, I certaintly hope so."

"Catherine is just a good friend, Mr. Guggenheim," Mr. Andrews informed him.

"I can see," Mr. Guggenheim smiled and walked away. "Beautiful ship!" He called over his shoulder, and then disappeared.

Thomas smiled and then turned back to me. "Let's go on deck," He suggested, intertwining his fingers with mine. I felt my face flush as he held my hand, and I nodded, smiling.

He led me up to the deck, which was cluttered with people. Thomas pushed through the crowd until he got to the rail. We leaned against it, one of our hands clutching the railing, and our other hands intertwined.

We waved and shouted good-bye to those on the dock as the large funnels began to smoke. Suddenly, there was a jolt and we were moving, slowly, slowly away from the dock, away from land...

There was no going back now.

* * *

**So the countdown to the sinking has begun. And, as you can see, Thomas is so gentle and loving to Catherine that people think they have a thing going on. Read the next chapter to find out how they deal with it. I know this was one of the short chapters, but I was growing tired so I cut it off here.**


	4. Chapter 4: A Shocking Surprise

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thomas Andrews and/or anything about him. This was purely made for entertainment purposes only. I do own the other main character, Catherine Hall, though.**

**Oh, the joy I am going to have writing this chapter! I have it all planned out! **

**Special thanks to ThomasAndrewsTitanicfan1337 & for your praise and feedback!**

* * *

_Thomas' Point of View_

I could tell I was falling for Catherine. She was just so...perfect. She knew reality. She wasn't some snobby rich girl who thought the world revolved around her. No, she was more selfless than anything. And she was gorgeous. Absolutely gorgeous.

I opened up the door to my cabin and stepped out into the hallway. I waited for Colonel Astor and his wife, Madeliene, to pass, and then I walked the couple of feet across the hall and knocked on the door.

Catherine opened up the door wearing one of the gowns I'd bought her for this voyage. It was a creme-color, flowing loosely down past her ankles and trailing on the ground. The sleeves puffed out slightly and then came to an abrupt tight stop just past her elbows. A pretty orange wrap around her thin waist started just below her breats and then stopped at her hips. I couldn't see what shoes she was wearing, but I knew she'd be wearing the beige heeled ones. Her hair was up in a loose but elegant bun. Her maid, Ella, must have done it for her.

"Corset?" I immediately asked. I had a feeling Catherine wasn't wearing one.

"No corset," She replied with a disgusted expression. "Why must ladies wear one? All they do is suffocate you."

I tipped my head to the side in acknowledgement to her statement. "You have a point, my dear." I held out my arm and she linked hers with mine, almost eagerly. Her face was already flawless, but make-up had been used to bring out her pretty features.

As we walked to lunch, we talked quietly about how people thought we were together. It disturbed me, yes, but it also made me even happier. Happy that people noticed how much I cared for Catherine.

"We should trick them," Catherine suddenly hissed. I looked at her and saw her bright blue eyes sparkling wickedly, a devilish grin playing at her lips, the lips I wanted to kiss so much...

"Trick them?" I questioned, forcing the image of kissing Catherine out of my mind. "Trick them about what?"

"Us," Catherine giggled. "We could act like we're...you know."

I couldn't deny that I liked what she was saying. In fact, I _loved_ it. "I love it. You're okay with me touching you a bit more...?" I trailed off nervously.

But Catherine grinned and nodded her head enthusiastically. "God, this will be so much fun! You're the only man I'd ever do this with, Tommie," She added, looking into my eyes.

I smiled at her and unlinked my arm with hers, and wrapped it around her waist. Catherine tensed, then relaxed and leaned closer to me. Seeing we were at the Grand Staircase, we exchanged a glance and stifled laughter as people turned and stared at us. "It's working," I leaned down and whispered in her ear. She nodded and hid a grin.

"Ah, Thomas!" I turned my head to see Mr. Ismay, Head Chairman of the White Star Line, hurrying down the steps after us. We stopped and waited for him at the bottom of the Grand Staircase, near the entrance to the First Class Dining Room. Ismay stood in front of us, his eyes flickering from Catherine, to me, to my hand on her waist, and all around again. "Well, you've seemed to found a, a..."

"A lovely traveling companion," I suggested.

"A friend with benefits," Catherine added and put her hand over the one I had on her waist. She grinned and giggled.

Ismay looked alarmed. "You're married, aren't you, Thomas?"

I nodded and did my best to look dismayed and upset. "I am, but Helen hasn't exactly been a good wife lately."

Ismay nodded and patted my shoulder sympathetically. "I'm sorry, Thomas." He smiled at Catherine, who beamed back. "So this is your stand-in, I dare say?"

Catherine's face fell. I frowned. "Not at all, Bruce. She is merely a good friend who is much more loyal and darling then Helen is in my eyes at this moment. And most likely, Catherine always wwill be."

"Oh," Ismay mused and then led us into the First Class Dining Room. Catherine was smiling again, and she walked like a true lady, her head held high and her back straight.

We were seated with Ismay, Captain Smith, Molly Brown, Lady Duff Gordon, and the Astors. Catherine kept hold of my hand under the table for the most part, but she was intentionally making it obvious that we were holding hands to everyone at the table. Actually, pretty much everyone in the Dining Room.

While we ate caviar and rolls, fruits, salads and juicy tender lamb meat, Ismay boasted about _Titanic_ and also complimented me multiple times. I smiled and took each compliment modestly, but by the eight time, it was getting annoying. Finally, Ismay and Captain Smith left. I stood up and took Catherine by the hand. "We best be going," I announced and then we left.

Finally, we were out of sight out of everybody. Catherine still wouldn't let go of my hand as we walked back to our cabins.

"That was fun!" She chirped suddenly with a laugh.

"Yes, it was," I agreed. "They all seem really agitated by it."

"They're just jealous." Catherine blushed a bit and broke away from me. We were in front of our cabins now.

"Jealous of what?"

"Jealous of me."

"Why...?" I was getting confused, and I wanted her hand back in mine desperately, because it felt cold without it.

"Because I have you." Her voice was quiet, and timid.

Suddenly I felt an overwhelming feeling for Catherine. Something I never felt with Helen. I wrapped my arms around Catherine's waist. She gasped, and looked up at me. We both leaned towards each other at the same time. And then our lips met. Hers were warm and soft, young and fruitful. Her arms were around my neck, mine around her waist. Our lips worked effortlessly with each other as we kissed. We seemed lost in time and space, unaware of our surroundings. Then Catherine broke away. She looked shocked.

"I shouldn't have done that. I-I'm sorry," I stammered first. For all I knew, I had just destroyed our friendship, the friendship I had cherished so much.

But Catherine shook her head. She let a small smile creep onto her face. "Don't be." Then she kissed me again, just a teasing little peck on the lips that left me craving more.

"Walk on the promenade?" I suggested.

"I'd love that." She beamed at me and took my hand again. Our fingers automatically intertwined and we walked down the hallway, out a door, and into the bright afternoon sun.

Great things can only last so long.

* * *

**Okay, I know some of you might be thinking that I sorta rushed it with them kissing-but I swear it'll all work out. I hope you guys liked it otherwise, though! Review and also, give me other historical figures I can incorporate into the story. I refuse to do Rose, Jack, Ruth, Cal, Lovejoy, and all fictional characters from James Cameron's _Titanic_. I was thinking someone could hit on Catherine when Thomas isn't around, actually, what I might do is bring back some workers from the shipyard as Third Class passengers...**


	5. Chapter 5: One Step Farther

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thomas Andrews and/or anything about him. This was purely made for entertainment purposes only. I do own the other main character, Catherine Hall, though.**

**Special thanks to ThomasAndrewsTitanicfan1337, and ThomasAndrewsPrincess1912!**

**Also, credit to Patrick Verona's Cougar for inspiring some of my ideas.**

* * *

_Catherine's Point of View_

We kissed. We kissed! Thomas and I _kissed_. On the _lips_. I'm so exhilerated right now I feel like I can do anything. And it wasn't even for show. It was an emotional, loving, honest-to-God kiss. And even more, I_ liked_ it. Actually, I _loved_ it. I can still feel his lips on mine, his arms around me...Oh my God, I think I'm in love!

Wait, forget_ thinking_. I _am_ in love. I am in love with Thomas Andrews. And he is in love with me. Isn't he?

As we walked along the First Class Promenade, our hands clasped tight, I couldn't help thinking about that. I mean, Helen had cheated on him. What if he just wanted to be physical with someone? Someone who he loved?

Oh, there I go again. If he kissed me, it's obvious he loves me, isn't it? I mean, he bought me a Firrst Class ticket on the _Titanic_, bought all these glamourous dresses, shoes, and accessories for me, and saved me from being raped. He is also so affectionate and caring, and he comes to me if something goes wrong...if that isn't love, what isn't?

I mean, all that minus the hand-holding and hand-kissing and holding me by the waist...that's just friendship, isn't it?

But he kissed me, on the lips, with so much purpose he has to love me. He just has to.

"You look beautiful today," Thomas complimented me, jerking me from my worried thoughts. We'd been walking for quite some time, tlking about random things. At first it had been a bit awkward, considering that we'd just kissed and all, but soon it wasn't.

"Thank you, Tommie," I smiled and leaned against against him as we walked. Why should I worry? I had everything right now. Fine clothes, a life of luxury, and an amazing man that loved me.

As we came upon the bow, I began to drag Tommie towards it. "Come on, I wanna go all the way over there!"

Thomas laughed and let me lead him down the steps and over to the very front of the ship. I leaned slightly over the rail and watched as the water seemed to part as the _Titanic_ plowed through it.

"Look! Dolphins!" I cried and pointed at them as they leaped from the water and raced alongside the _Titanic_. There were at least seven.

Thomas stood next to me, smiling. His dark hazel eyes were shining with happiness. Suddenly, he wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me onto the rail at the very front of the bow (Where Jack & Rose stood when they first kissed). I gasped and clung to the large chain that was connected to it. "Tommie, get me down!"

He laughed and stood on the rail, right behind me. I leaned back into him and he held me by my waist with on arm while holding the chain with the other. I took one of my hands off the chain and placed it over the hand he had on my waist. I felt content, happy, and head over heels in love.

I found myself wanting to be kissed by him again. Oh, I wanted to be kissed by him very, very badly. I tilted by head back and rested it on his shoulder, turning it towards his face._ Please,_ I silently begged him. _Please, let me feel your lips on mine again... _

Thomas looked at me, and I could tell he wanted it too. I intertwined my fingers with the fingers of the hand he had on my waist. "Please..." I whispered, so quietly I thought Thomas didn't hear me.

But he did. I felt my heart start to pound as he kissed me again. It was perfect. Just perfect. I thought I was going to explode, I was so overjoyed. I became more insistent, pushing his head back to me whenever he broke away. At one point I thought I felt his tongue in my mouth. For a couple of minutes, we were like this. Thomas never got tired of it, either.

Finally I was the one who had to pull away, sucking in a deep breath. Thomas stepped down from the rail and then pulled me down with him. Again, he kissed me, just a soft brush of his lips against mine. I wrapped my arms his neck and ran my fingers through his dark hair as I stretched up towards him again. He was over six feet, and I was just under it, but I still had to stretch on my tiptoes to clear the extra few inches. I pushed my lips against his and closed my eyes. He seemed surprised at first, but then his hands fell to my waist once more and we were one, moving in perfect harmony together.

"Okay, it's almost time for dinner," Thomas gasped as he pulled his face a little ways away from mine a moment later. His eyes were sparkling.

"Alright," I giggled and licked my lips. I could still taste his. Sweet and delicious. I swiftly kissed him once more.

"Aren't you done yet?" He asked as soon as I pulled away. He put his arm around my waist and led me back to the Promenade.

"For now," I giggled and winked at him.

Thomas chuckled to himself and shook his head. "Oh, Catherine. Who knew?"

I knew what he meant. I grinned to myself as we walked back inside, back to our cabins. I pecked him on the cheek as we seperated to go inside our cabins, and left him smiling in the hallway.

The dress I was going to wear to dinner tonight was beautiful. Ella, my maid, helped me get it on. A dark red silk sleeveless dress that tightened around my curves and hips, and then fell loosely to the ground, stopping at just the right time so it barely brushed the floor. Matching red heels. And, to top it off, a soft snow white fur wrap that went around my shoulders. Ella redid my hair in the same elegant bun, letting a few dark brown curls hang down around my face. Then she added some more make-up, including bright red lipstick.

"This isn't real fur, is it, Ella?" I asked as I stroked the fur wrap. It felt like rabbit fur.

"No, all faux, Miss Hall," Ella answered, clipping some diamond-yes, _real_ diamond-earrings onto my ears.

"Good. I hate to think of a poor rabbit being killed just so I could look beautiful."

"You look beautiful anyways, Miss Hall."

There was a knock on the door, and Ella went to answer it. Thomas was there, dressed in the same suit. But his hair had been re-combed, his shoes re-polished, his necktie res-straightened.

He took my hand as I walked out into the hall. There was no hand-kissing this time. Instead, he brushed his lips against mine. It was barely a touch. Immediately, we intertwined fingers and walked down to the Dining Room.

After our delicious dinner, all the men, including Thomas, stood up. They thanked us for dining with them, and then left to go to the Smoking Room.

Imediately, all the women turned to me. "What?" I asked, confused.

"Everyone thinks there's something between you and Mr. Andrews!" Madeliene Astor blurted. Molly Brown and Lady Duff Gordon all nodded.

I rolled my eyes. "What proof do you have?"

"You two are always snuggling up together. Don't think we didn't see ya'll holding hands under the table at lunch today!" Molly Brown tapped the table with her gloved hand.

"Oh...that..." I did my best to look innocent. But really, I loved this.

"And John saw you kissing today when you were down by the front of the ship!" Madeliene waved her hands in the air like a madwomen. Molly and the Lady Duff Gordon gasped.

I smiled. Time to be honest. "I know. But it's complicated. We're really good friends-"

"More than just friends, if you ask me," Lady Duff Gordon grumbled loudly.

"Well, I guess we're sort of together now. But we've been friends for a while and his wife has been cheating on him for _ages_. So now that we're on his amazing ship together, it just sort of...clicked." I smiled and shrugged.

Molly Brown and Madeliene giggled. "You're lucky to have a man like him," Madeliene admitted.

"Don't you love Mr. Astor though?"

"Sure, but if I couldn't marry John, I'd marry Mr. Andrews." She smiled and then stood up. "I'm off to bed." She rested her hand on her swollen stomach. "Expecting's hard work." Then she winked and walked away.

Lady Duff Gordon rolled her eyes. "She acts like it's the biggest thing in the world..."

Molly and I both giggled into our palms. We chatted for a little while, picking at the still-hot remains of our last course, mostly about Thomas. Finally, I saw Thomas in the doorway of the Dining Room beckoning to me. "I have to go," I announced, stood up, and walked away, waving good-bye. I linked arms with Thomas on the way out, and we walked hurriedly up the Grand Staircase back to our cabins. We made little conversation. My heart was pounding. There was no other passengers in sight. We could kiss...we could do whatever we wanted...

Finally, in front of our cabins, he turned and grabbed me, pulling me close. Then, we practically fell inside his cabin, shutting the door hurriedly behind us...

* * *

**Okay, the next chapter might be a bit explicit. So yeah. I'm not changing the whole story rating to M just becaus eof this one chapter. So I'm going to warn you all-those who don't like reading or thinking or imagining Thomas Andrews doing very, um, innappropriate things-don't read the next chapter. Well, not, like, nasty things, but, you know...**

** Review! There was a lot of kissing in this chapter, but there will be more in the next chapter, much, much more... **

**Also, as you can see, I am just now suming up the first day out at sea. So, I might go a bit faster for the next couple of days. But I'm trying not to focus the main part on the sinking.**


	6. Chapter 6: Pleasure and Guilt

**WARNING: This chapter will get steamy. Very. All of you who don't like reading, thinking, or imagining Thomas Andrews doing the following naught things should not read this. Just skip this chapter. Skip. It. Don't even read the first word of it past the end of this warning. I know most will say I should change this to M, or rewrite this chapter as a single thing and rate it as M, but please, know I considered that and decided not to. This will be the only sexual scene where it gets really crazy, I promise you. No need to change the whole story rating over just one little chapter that takes less then five minutes to read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thomas Andrews and/or anything about him. This was purely made for entertainment purposes only. I do own the other main character, Catherine Hall, though.**

**Special credit to Patrick Verona's Cougar for inspiring some of my ideas.**

* * *

_Thomas' Point of View_

I shouldn't be doing this. I shouldn't be. I'm _married_, for God's sake! But Helen was probably sleeping with some man right now. Shouldn't I have the right to do as I please as well? I should, and I do. But I should take the higher road. I should resist. But I'm _not_ resisting. Not even the slightest bit.

Our bodies were pressed close against each other and we were kissing. Kissing like mad. Her tongue was in my mouth, mine was in hers...Oh, I feel so shameful, but so alive too.

We were still clothed at this point, but slowly we were undressing. She'd lost her fur wrap and shoes, her hair was cascading down around her face and shoulders. I'd lost my jacket and my necktie. My shoes were immediately the first things off, obviously.

At this point, Catherine was viciously unbottoning my vest with her hands while keeping her mouth pressed hard to mine. As soon as it slipped off, my undershirt was halfway off as well. It slid down my arms, and Catherine pressed her hands against my chest, pushing me onto the large bed. In the second we were more than a foot apart, I managed to get out, "We shouldn't be doing this."

Catherine froze. "Why?" She looked confused, almost hurt.

"Because I'm married," I explained, but I knew I wanted this. My body was telling me to go through with it, in more ways then one.

"If Helen has the right to sleep with whoever she wants to, then you have that right too," Catherine reasoned, crawling onto the bed over to me. She rested her torso against my bare chest and rested her hands on my shoulders. She looked at my pants, which were straining to contain what was hidden inside. "You _know_ you want this, Tommie."

I gave in. I _did_ want this. Oh, so very, very much. I nodded and she was on top of me in an instant. She kissed my face all over. We kissed, we nibbled, we bit. We ran our hands through each other's hair, we touched each other in places we've never touched each other before. I tore at her dress until it slipped off her body, which was damp with sweat at this point, and stroked at her exposed soft skin. She let out an eager moan as I moved my hand to her breast. I touched them, gently. She gasped and curled her hands up in pleasure against my chest. I felt her breath, coming in quick, rapid inhales and exhales, billlowing against my face. But I still felt a pinch of guilt tugging at me from deep inside me.

Suddenly, she was undoing my pants. I tensed. I had no clue what was coming next and suddenly I felt an extreme amount of pleasure. I felt myself climbing higher and higher until I saw stars. Catherine dismounted me, smiling. She slipped her dress back on and sloppily re-essembled her hair. "Wasn't that worth it?" She asked, a triumphant and happy smile on her face. I nodded, still breathing heavily.

Catherine sat back down on the bed next to me. She stroked my hair as she got her shoes back on. Finally, I had the strength to stand up. I changed into my nightclothes and sat down at my desk. Catherine gathered the fur wrap up and walked out.

I thought she was gone for the night. But no, no she wasn't. She walked back in a few moments later wearing a creme-colored nightgown and nothing on her feet. Her hair was down again and there wasn't a trace of make-up on her face. She plopped down on my bed where we'd just made love ten minutes ago.

"What are you doing?" I asked, turning away from the blueprints on my desk.

"I'm staying here tonight," She declared and settled into bed, pulling the covers up to her chin.

I laughed softly. "Why?"

She rolled her eyes at me. "Do you remember what we just did only minutes ago?"

I sighed in submission and turned back to the notes on my desk. I worked for another hour or so, but I couldn't focus completely. I couldn't get that brilliant feeling out of my head.

Finally, I gave up. Standing up, I put my notes away in the desk and walked over to the bed. I lay down next to Catherine, who was still awake, watching me through droopy eyes. I yawned and slipped under the covers next to her. She scooted close and snuggled up against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and sighed, closed my eyes, and tried to go to sleep.

But it was a long time before sleep came. I kept thinking about what I'd done, how I had just went against my marriage. But Helen had already done that, too. Several times. I had just done it once. I shouldn't be guilty, at least, not as guilty as Helen should be.

Thinking that light reassurance over and over again, I finally found sleep.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? I tried to keep it sorta mellow, so it wasn't ultra innappropriate. Review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Nightmares Come Back To Haunt

**Okay I'm really sick, just so you guys know. I have this big respiratory and sinus virus (Ha! It ryhmes!) so I'm like coughing up a storm and all snotty (Bleh) so that is why I have uploaded like 4 chapters in the past 24 hours. Because some of you might've been thinking "Wow, this girl really has no life." But the truth is, I'm just sick and I have absolutely nothing else to do other than this, except sitting around watching TV since it's crappy outside and I'm sick, soooo...let's just say writing is my "Go-To" when I'm really sick and can't do anything or I'm just really, really bored...which doesn't happen often.**

**Special thanks to ThomasAndrewsTitanicfan1337, ThomasAndrewsPrincess1912, and Patrick Verona's Cougar for all your praise, feeback, criticism and so forth!**

* * *

Catherine's Point of View

I can't believe I just made love to Thomas Andrews. Jesus Christ, something is wrong with me! He didn't want to at first, but by then I was already...I dare-say_ ready _for him. And then I went and spent the night in his cabin! I think I'm abusing our relationship. Using it to get the love and everything I need. I mean, he's given me everything I want. Even sex. This is insane. Don't get me wrong, it felt good. Very, very good. He's gave me a jolly good time. And I'm sure I gave him one too, because the way his face looked when he, uh..._blew_...was one of pure joy and pleasure.

This morning, I woke up and pried his arms, which were wrapped around me, away. I got out of bed-_his_ bed-and snuck out of the cabin while he was still asleep. As soon as I entered my cabin, I let out low groan and fell to the floor. "What have I done?" I whisper hoarsely. I felt tears come to my eyes and I broke down into loud sobs. "What have I done?" I shouted and banged my head against the floor. Ella entered just then.

"Miss Hall, what is the matter?" She cried and kneelled down beside me. I let out a sob as she pulled my hands away from my face.

I shook my head and let out another choking sob. "I ruined it, ruined it, I say!"

"Ruined what, ma'am?" Ella clutched my hands in hers and gave me a very concerned look.

"He'll hate me now..." I choked out.

"Mr. Andrews won't hate you for anything in the world, Miss Hall," Ella's voice was very quiet.

My head snapped up and I looked at her. "How do you know about...about us?" I sniffed.

"I'm his maid too, you know," Ella reminded me. "He won't hate you for anything in the world. I'll come in and he'll be working at his desk, and he'll ask, 'How's Catherine? Is my darling alright?'"

"Really?" I looked at Ella through wet eyes.

"Really. Now, I don't know what you might have possibly done to even begin to think Mr. Andrews might hate you, but I assure you, if he went with it, and if he seemed happy about it, then I don't think he'll hate you."

Though Ella's words were comforting in some way, I still felt worried. "Ella, you don't know what I did."

Ella smiled reassuringly at me. She was very pretty, with curly light brown hair and bright green eyes. "I know I have no clue, Miss Hall, but I can simply tell you, that Mr. Andrews feels deeply for you, and I can say that if you let whatever you did come between you, he'll be devastated."

I nodded and wiped my nose and eyes. "You're right, Ella." I stood up and stumbled over to my bed, the bed I didn't sleep in last night. "He would've stopped me." I sat down on the bed. "He would've stopped me," I repeated it to myself and nodded slightly.

Ella stood and smiled at me. "Now, what gown would you like to wear today, Miss Hall?"

"Call me Catherine, Ella, please."

"If you would like me to, I would be honored." Ella looked pleased with herself.

"I'd like to wear the blue one," I declared softly.

Ella nodded and went to my wardrobe. She pulled out the blue gown and brought it over to me. It was a dark royal blue dress that had elbow-length sleeves. It went down to my feet. Half of the skirt was covered in black lace connected to a black silk strip across my neck had white lace and a black bow right on my throat. I put the dress on-no corset, of course-and the put on the white gloves that went up past my elbows. They looked like they were attached to the dress itself. I let Ella apply some powder to my face to cover up the redness that had appeared from crying, and put my hair up in its normal bun.

I slipped my shoes on and realized it was just about time for lunch. I didn't want to confront Thomas, not yet, not so soon after our sherade last night. Ella handed me a big black hat with a soft feathery plume on the top. I placed it on my head and exited my cabin without a second thought.

I quickly walked down the hallway to the Grand Staircase. The First Class passengers were surprised to see me alone and not with Thomas. I looked around and rested my gaze on Fifth Officer Lowe. He was just about to enter the Dining room when he saw me. Smiling, he strode over and tipped his hat to me. "Hello, Miss Hall," He greeted me. I held out my goved hand and he grasped it gently in his own. He kissed my hand lightly, but his lips lingered over my hand just a little longer then they should have.

"Hello, Mr. Lowe." I smiled back at him and pulled my hand slowly away. He offered me his arm and I took it, grateful that it wasn't Thomas. Oh, how awkward it would be between us right now.

We walked together into the Dining Room, talking about the ship.

"So, I understand you are traveling with Mr. Andrews?" He suddenly quieried.

I couldn't help myself. I winced at the mention of Thomas. Mr. Lowe looked at me with concern.

"I'm sorry, miss, did I say something that might've offended you?"

I swallowed and shook my head, looking at the floor as we walked. "Yes, I am traveling with Mr. Andrews. We're...very...accquainted, you might say."

Mr. Lowe smiled charmingly. "I don't mean to pry, but romantically or just friend-wise?"

I looked around, at anything but him. Finally, I gathered my bearings and turned back to him. I plastered a fake charming smirk on my face and replied back, "Somewhere in the middle, I would say."

Mr. Lowe laughed as we entered the Dining Room. He escorted me to my table. I smiled at him as he pulled out a chair for me. After I sat down, I asked him, "Would you like to join me for lunch today, Mr. Lowe?"

He smiled and nodded, then sat down in the chair next to me. I felt relief course through me; Thomas wouldn't be able to sit next to me. "Please, call me Harold."

"No, I couldn't, Mr. Lowe," I giggled into my hand. Our first course had arrived: A delicious salad with rolls.

"Yes, I insist, mi'lady!" He played along with a dashing smile.

We both laughed and continued to talk while we ate. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Thomas walk in, give me a look, and then walk over and take a seat across the table from me.

As soon as lunch was over, Harold stood up and offered me his hand. "May I have the honor of taking you on tour?"

"Why, of course!" I smiled and took his hand, standing up and linking arms with him. I looked back over my shoulder as we walked out of the Dining Room, and saw Thomas staring at me. I couldn't bear to see the expression of hurt and confusion any longer, so I turned my head back and started up a conversation as we walked down the Grand Staircase to steerage.

"Why are we going all the way down here, Harold?" I asked as we walked down the stairs into steerage.

"You want to see the boiler rooms, don't you?"

"Yes! Yes, I do, Harold."

We were heading down the hall past Third Class cabins when suddenly one of the doors opened and six men that I realized I knew stumbled out.

"Aye, lookie here will ye?" One of the men pointed at me. "It's the lass Jack had!"

"Um, excuse me?" Harold looked at me and then back at the men.

"'Ey, ye damn right it is!" Another one cackled and walked towards me. "Ye lucky Jack ain't here, lass, 'cause he would really give ye a whooping!"

I shrank back against Harold and felt his lean down towards my face. "Who are they?" He hissed in my ear.

"Old...old enemies from the shipyard," I whispered. "You have your gun, right?"

"N-no," Harold stammered and gulped. "Why?"

I felt a burst of anger and fear. "Damn it," I cursed quietly. Harold looked down at me in shock. I glared up at him. "You should have brought your gun. You _should have_..." I drew in a trembling breath as all six men advanced towards us.

"Why?" Harold prompted again, and I felt his grip on my arm tightening.

"Because you were gonna need it!" I shouted and pushed him out of the way and ran, ran as fast as I could back the way I came. "RUN HAROLD!" I shreiked. Seconds later I heard him right behind me, panting but keeping pace with my fast sprint.

The six men seemed surprised that we'd fled, and they were just beginning to give chase.

"Why are we running?" Harold gasped as we bolted up the stairs, two steps at a time. The men were getting closer, already at the bottom of the stairs when we reached the top.

"Because there are more of them then us, and they want to get me back!" I shouted as we raced around the corner and sprinted desperately for the stairs at the end of the hallway, the stairs that would lead us back on deck.

The men were getting closer still.

"Why the hell do they want to get you back?" Harold shouted breathily.

My legs were starting to burn because we'd been running so fast for so long, and being in heels didn't help. But adrenaline and terror kept me going. "They're friend, Jack, tried to rape me at the shipyard where Titanic was built. Thomas saved me and fired Jack. That's how I met him! And now, now they want to get revenge for him!"

"Wait, you worked at a _shipyard_?"

"Yes, yes I did! Just keep running, we can discuss this when we get out of here ali-AHHH!" My ankle gave away and I fell to the floor. Harold scrambled to a clumsy halt and turned back around, running towards me as fast as he could.

But the men got there first. They grabbed by my arms and legs and began to drag me away. I screamed and fought against them, but there were too many. Harold tried to push past the first man, but he was no match for the big brute.

"Run Harold! Go get help! I'll be ok-" A sharp blow to my face made me see stars and I screeched. A moment later one of them gagged me with a wretched-smelling rag. They hit me again and again until my vision began to go dark. The last thing I saw was Harold being hit upside the head with a large object. I sent a prayer that Harold was okay before I lost consciousness completely.

* * *

**Huh, huh? You like? I brought in the boys from the shipyard along with Harold Lowe, because one of you readers asked me to have an Officer flirt with Catherine. All will turn out well, I promise you. Naturally, Harold and Thomas will come to the rescue. Review, my friends, REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8: Three Words

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thomas Andrews and/or anything about him. This was made purely for entertainment purposes only. I do own the other main character, Catherine Hall, though.**

**Warning: This chapter contains very sweet mannerism and a complete show of love. Nothing innappropriate, but if you think you might cry because this chapter is so sweet, I advise continuing on and reading this chapter because I like making people cry because my writing is so emotional. I'm not mean, I just like it when people cry because my writing makes them sad. XD.**

* * *

_Thomas' Point of View_

I paced nervously in front of Catherine's cabin, holding a lump of ice wrapped in a washcloth to my swollen eye. Dr. O'Loughlin, the ship's surgeon, was in there now, assessing the damage that had been inflicted on Catherine by those savage monsters.

My Catherine. My dear, sweet Catherine.

I felt a nervous thud in my chest everytime I remembered what had happened after Officer Lowe had exploded into Captain Smith's cabin, where him, Ismay and I were discussing improvements that needed to be made...

_"Captain Smith! Captain Smith! Mr. Andrews! Mr. Andrews!" We heard the shouts long before Lowe was in the cabin. Captain Smith stood up from the table and marched over to the door. He was about a foot from it when the door flew open and Lowe crashed into the cabin, panting. There was a large knot on his head that looked crimson and painful._

_"My God, Mr. Lowe, what happened?" Captain Smith gasped. "Your head-"_

_"Please, Captain Smith, let's dismiss that for right now," He looked at me specifically, and I stood up, worry racing through me. _

_"Where's Catherine?" I snapped._

_"We were going to the Boiler Rooms, you see, and, and these six men, from the shipyard, she said, came out, and they, they chased us, saying they were going to get her back, and that Mr. Andrews wouldn't be here to save her now, and then she fell and they got her and I tried to save her but then they hit me with a book or something and I got disoriented and they hit her and then dragged her off-"_

_I was already out of the room by that point. Lowe and Captain Smith hurried out behind me. "Take some other men with you, Thomas!" Captain Smith shouted after me, and then caught Lowe as he fainted from exhaustion and injury. _

_I gathered Moody, Lightholler, and Murdoch, and then practically flew down to the Master at Arms office. He came with us, a gun and several pairs of handcuffs at the ready. _

_"Excuse me, what cabin holds six men down this hallway, miss?" I asked a young woman as she walked towards us._

_"Um, well, by the looks of it, ye lookin' for the onces in that cabin," She answered, pointing at a cabin a couple yards away. "They just dragged a young miss in there about an hour ago. Knocked out an Officer too, and he just came to a few moments ago and ran to get you folks, I'm guessin'. We could all hear the poor lass' screams, but they locked the door, so none of us could help her."_

_My heart began to pound with rage and terror. What if they'd killed her? What if they killed my Catherine? I nodded in thanks to the young woman and charged at the door, throwing my whole weight against it. "Open up!" I shouted and pounded against the door. _

_Lightholler and Murdoch began to beat and push at the door too, but it seemed as if the men on the other side were pushing back at us too. The door would hardly budge._

_Finally I was done with pushing against it. I grabbed the gun from the Master at Arms and shot the lock. The sound of the gunshot echoed in the hallway, but I didn't care. The lock had been destroyed, and that was good for us. Now all five of us threw our entire body weight against the door, and it fell open. _

_The first person I saw in the cramped cabin was Catherine. Her dress had been ripped and torn at, shredded past repair. She was bruised and cut, and unconscious. A big man stepped in front of me, blocking me from her, but Murdoch pushed him roughly out of the way and he fell to the floor. Then he held a gun to his head while the Master at Arms handcuffed him to the metal bed post. _

_I knelt down beside Catherine and put my head to the side of her face. "Catherine!" I yelled at her above the noise of fighting behind me. She whimpered and her head lolled away from my hand. I pulled my hand away and realized there was blood on it. Blood! "My God, she's bleeding!" My voice cracked. "She's bleeding, she's bleeding everywhere!" I began to notice the small, dark red pools of blood around her. _

_I took shreds of her dress and pressed them hard against the sources of the bleeding. I was in a world where only she mattered. I felt like my only purpose was to stop the bleeding. I _had_ to stop the bleeding. At one point someone punched me in my eye and it began to swell, but I didn't care at that point._

_Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up through my uninjured eye at Murdoch. He had a cut lip and a bruise on the side of his face. "Mr. Andrews, we have 'em all taken care off. Get Miss Hall, and let's go now. We need to get some help for her injuries." I nodded and picked Catherine up, cradling her like an over-sized child in my arms. I grabbed a blanket from one of the beds and wrapped it around her, covering up some of her wounds and most of her over-exposed body. Then I hurried out of the cabin, Murdoch following. The others worked on transporting the men to a better holding place with the help of a few other steerage passengers who'd come along to see what was going on. _

_We got back to her cabin eventually. I left after setting her on her bed and letting Ella change her into a nightgown. I remained in the hall though, thinking that she was dead, that she was too damaged..._

"Thomas."

I snapped out of my flashback and looked at Dr. O'Loughlin through my one unswollen eye. The pain in my injured eye had begun to die down and cease. "Is she alright?" I asked in a nervous voice.

He nodded. "I've stopped the bleeding and bandaged all the cuts and such. I've covered her bruises with ointment and given her the most advanced pain medicine I have."

I felt relief. So much relief. "So she'll live?"

"Of course she'll live, Thomas." He smiled warmly at me. "She has you." He clapped me on the shoulder. "Now go and see her. She's awake, at least she was when I left a few seconds ago..."

I dropped the ice and washcloth on the ground, then rushed into the cabin and over to her bed. Immeditely, I felt hot tears gathering as I sat down on the bed beside her. Her face looked like it had been ripped apart and then re-esembled by a dog. Big, purplish-blue and purplish-black and purplish-yellow bruises covered her smooth, once pale and flawless skin. Her arms were covered in bandages, as were her legs.

"Oh Catherine," I whispered as tears spilled over and slid slowly down my face. I gently took her hand in mine and kissed it. "I'm so sorry."

She stirred and blinked open her eyes. They rested on me, still that gorgeous blue, but full of pain. "Tommie, it isn't your fault."

"Yes-yes it is," I argued through steadily increasing tears. "If I'd never saved you all those months ago you wouldn't-"

She held her other bandaged hand to my lips in a gesture to be quiet. "If you hadn't saved me I'd probably be in worse condition then I'm in right now. If you hadn't saved me I wouldn't be on _Titanic_ right now in First Class wearing gorgeous dresses and dining with wonderful people." I found myself starting to smile through my tears as she continued in a weak voice, "If you hadn't saved me I wouldn't have met the most amazing friend anyone could've ever wished for. Tommie, if you hadn't saved me...I would've never met _you_."

The tears I had began to cry out of sadness and worry began to change to tears of joy and happiness. I lightly kissed each bruise on her face and ran my fingers carefully through her hair as she held onto my other hand with both of her bandaged ones. Then I moved down and kissed each bruise on her neck. I wanted to cling to her, to hold her, but I was afraid I would hurt her, hurt her already fragile body. I moved back up to her face and kissed her lips, lightly. I stroked her face gently, oh so gently, and just stared into her eyes, the only part those savage men had left alone. The only part they'd left flawlessly beautiful. Her body would heal eventually, over time, and she'd still be beautiful, but her eyes would be the only untouched, unharmed part of her body.

"I'm so sorry, love," I whispered again and kissed her temple, where a big, purplish-black bruise was. _They must've hit her there repeatively_, I realized with a pang. _They're lucky they didn't kill her._

"Love," She echoed quietly and closed her eyes. For a second I thought she was dying, but then she smiled. It was a smile of pure joy. She unattached one of her hands from my hand and ran it through my hair, opening her eyes again. "Love."

I leaned down and kissed her again, cautiously, delicately. I felt her lips smiling beneath mine. When I pulled away she tried to pull me back down again, but I resisted. "No, love," I protested gently, and she smiled again at me calling her that. "I don't want to hurt your beautiful face."

"You think I'm beautiful, even like this?" She whispered. There was disbelief, I could hear it there.

I nodded and caressed her face. "I'll always think you're beautiful, darling," I replied at just as quiet a whisper.

Catherine seemed to glow and she giggled. She began to sit up and I wrapped my arms carefully around her, pulling her up the rest of the way. Once she was sitting up completely, she clung to me, her head resting on my shoulder and her arms around me. We stayed like this for awhile just holding each other, not saying a word.

Then Catherine began to sing softly. Her voice was like wind chimes and bird song all wrapped up in one.

_"I love you truly,_

_Truly dear,_

_Life with its sorrows,_

_Life with its tears,_

_Falls into dreamland, _

_Whenever you are near,_

_I love you truly,_

_Truly dear,_

_I fall into dreamland, _

_Whenver you are near."_

She finished on a beautiful note and I gently pulled her slightly away from me. There was a sweet smile on her face as she reached out and touched my face with her hand.

"I love you."

The words slipped out of my mouth before I could stop them. Not that I had wanted to stop them. Her eyes lit up and she kissed me all over my face. My forehead, my cheeks, my lips. Finally she stopped and leaned in. She rested her forehead lightly on mine and we held each other there for a second before she whispered:

"I love you too, Thomas."

* * *

**Oh, how I loved writing this chapter. I got teary-eyed though at the part where he first comes in and stuff. I find it emotional. Now it's your turn! Read, cry, and review!**


	9. Chapter 9: I Want To Let You See

**I am on the mend! I now have to start going back to school again (Poop) so I won't be able to update as much. So don't expect to get like three chapters a day anymore, but I will try to update daily or at least every 2 days. So yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thomas Andrews and/or anything about him...entertainment purposes only...blah blah blah...Catherine Hall is mine, etc.**

* * *

_Catherine's Point of View_

"Surely you want to cover those up, dear?" Thomas touched my arm lightly. The bandages were in full view, even though covered by the pretty white lace sleeves of my little sweater-like garment that went over my sleeveless pale blue dress. It was all tucked in on my waist, where the least bruising and injuries had occurred, by a dark blue belt with a large flower pendant in the center.

I shook my head. "No. I'm not covering them up."

"But why? The others will think I beat you!" Thomas argued.

"My God, Tommie! Do you _see_ that table over there? Do you _see_ it?" I pointed at the sitting table, which was covered with an outrageous amount of flowers and apology letters.

Thomas looked at where my finger was pointing and sighed, knowing what was coming. But he nodded anyways.

"And what items are on that table?" I pressed.

"Well, there are some flowers, and," He walked over and picked up one of the notes, opened it up, and silently read it to himself. "And what looks like a whole bunch of 'I'm-sorry-you-were-attacked-by-six-savage-monsters-and-raped-and-beaten' notes. Oh, and there are also some 'I'm-glad-you-were-okay-because-if-you-weren't-Mr. Andrews-would've-died' letters in there too." He set the note back down and smirked at me. Not a snobby, mean smirk, though. More of a 'Ha-didn't-see-that-coming-did-you?' smirk that made me smile.

"Would you have died?" I questioned him with a smile.

He rested his hands lightly on my shoulders and leaned close. "If I wouldn't have, I wouldn't love you," He whispered in response.

I kissed the swollen part of his eye, even though it was pretty much healed. Thomas hadn't been injured badly enough. It was still a bit dark around the edges, but Ella had convinced him to cover it up with powder. She managed to get some on my face and neck too, but I made her stop before the bruises were covered completely.

He chuckled and pecked me gently on the bruise on my temple, where the men had hit me the most. Then he stepped back. "We need to get to lunch."

I nodded and we walked out of my cabin together. We passed Mr. Guggenheim and his traveling companion, who I still didn't know the name of, and they both stopped and stared in horror at me.

"We hope the men have been punished!" He called out as we walked by him. Thomas wrapped his arm around my waist and I placed one of my bandaged hands over it as he looked back, smiled and nodded at Mr. Guggenheim.

"See, the whole ship knows," I snapped at him. He looked down in surprise at my tone, but smiled when he saw the playful expression on my face. "Nobody is going to think you beat me."

"We'll see..." He growled teasingly. I giggled and watched as he looked around, then leaned in and kissed me really quickly on my lips. I felt my face flush instinctively. "What?"

"You're going to really give us away," I giggled and leaned up against him as we approached the Grand Staircase.

"So? Everybody just assumed we were together before I even kissed you," He countered. "Seeing me kiss you will just tell them they weren't stupid to think we had a romance. Simply terrible if we crushed their souls. How they _so_ wanted to be right about our feelings for each other."

I laughed as we walked down the Grand Staircase to meet up with the Astors.

Mr. Astor very gently took my hand in his when we stopped in front of them and kissed it lightly. "I assume you are doing well, Miss Hall?"

I nodded and smiled, pulling my hand back to my side after a few more seconds. "Yes. I am feeling much better now. Dr. O'Loughlin said I would be healed in a couple more days. By the end of the voyage I will be good as new."

Madeliene looked at my bandaged arms in concern and then at my face. "Forgive me, Catherine," She began, "But why didn't you cover the bruises up completely?"

"I prefer to explain my reasons for that when all of us are at our table, Madeliene," I replied. Madeliene looked confused but nodded.

"Shall we?" Thomas asked and waved his arm gracefully at the door to the Dining Room.

"Yes, Mr. Andrews, we shall," Mr. Astor replied with a smile, and we all walked into the Dining Room.

At lunch everyone asked me how I was doing. I told them all I was doing just fine.

Then Madeliene reached over from where she sat beside me and lightly touched the bruise on my temple. I saw Thomas' eyes flash slightly with alarm and I squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"Why didn't you cover them up, Catherine?" She asked.

"Yes, why didn't you?" Molly joined in.

I looked down at my plate as if I was nervous about answering. But I wasn't. I looked up again, blinked a couple of times, and blurted out, "I wanted you to see."

"See what? That you were forever damaged and didn't want to cover up the marks of abuse?" Ismay queried, rather rudely.

I glared at him. "I wanted you to see," I repeated, "That life isn't perfect."

Thomas fidgeted beside me. He wasn't comfortable with this.

"Well, obviously we know that!" Ismay laughed, bewildered. "Sometimes there are things wrong with our clothes, or food-"

"See?" I cut him off. "See what I mean? You know nothing about what life can be like. Just because your lamb comes without sauce or your dress is missing a gem or your hair is a bit messy doesn't mean life is over." I took a deep breath and swept a challenging stare around the table. All eyes were fixated on me. "It's time I told you this. I'm not rich like you. I worked at the shipyard on Titanic. I painted this very room. My parents were both dead and my brother was off in England somewhere-I had nowhere to go. So I stole some man's clothes and dressed in them, went to the shipyard and asked for work. They looked at me like I was crazy, they did. But they gave me the job. Helped me make a living. That was how I met Thomas." I squeezed his hand. "He saved me from the friend of those men who hurt me yesterday. We grew close. Then he gave me the ticket, and here I am." I shrugged.

Ismay frowned at me. "So, Thomas here gave you a First-Class ticket because you were friends? How absurd!"

"That's not absurd at all, Bruce," Molly Brown argued. "It's a true sign of friendship and compassion. A show of selflessness and a very gentlemanly thing to do."

I smiled at her, and she smiled back.

Ismay wasn't satisfied, however. He turned to Thomas, who was busy scribbling something in his notebook. Clearing his throat loudly, he jerked Thomas from his own little world into the rest of ours.

"Tell me Thomas, because I don't believe it was _friendship_ that led you to giving Miss Hall the ticket, why exactly did you give this poor, working-class girl who has no right to be here a First Class ticket on my ship?"

Thomas was angry. I could tell. I reached over and touched his arm, shot him a look that meant calm down. He rose from his chair. "I gave her a ticket because she saved me."

"Oh, and how?" Ismay retorted.

"She saved me from becoming like you." Then Thomas turned on his heel and stormed out of the Dining Room.

I swallowed as everyone looked at me. "What?"

"Look what you've done to my shipbuilder!" Ismay cried. "He's turning into a selfish monster!"

"Selfish?" I gaped. "Thomas is far from selfish. If he was selfish, he would have never spent the load of money to buy my a ticket in the first place. If he was selfish, he wouldn't be concerned about the wellfare of people on his ship, just about the money he was being payed for designing it." I stood up, slammed my napkin down on the table. "You know, most of you people are nice. I _like_ you. But _not_ you," I glared at Ismay. "Without Thomas, _Titanic_ wouldn't even be here. And if it was, it wouldn't be as amazing as it is. So don't go blaming_ him_ when _you've_ said the wrong thing." I walked out without a second glance.

As soon as I was in my cabin, I burst into tears.

* * *

**Dun dun dun...review, my friends. Review. I, well, don't have much to say this time. Just review! XD**


	10. Chapter 10: Fall Out

**There shall be no disclaimer because I've made it super-duper clear on what I don't and do own.**

* * *

_Thomas' Point of View_

I knew I wasn't going to loose my job. Ismay needed me. But I was more worried about Catherine. I had overheard what she'd said to Ismay after I'd left, and I couldn't help smiling at the time. But now, now I was worried. I had hurried back to my cabin to think for awhile, but was interupted by the sound of yelling about fifteen minutes later.

"Catherine, please let me in!" Ella cried as I exited my cabin. She was knocking on Catherine's door.

"No, Ella! go away!" Catherine shouted back from the other side. Her voice was strained and shaky, and I immediately knew she was crying.

"It's alright, Ella," I assured the maid, who looked alarmed and upset. I rested a hand on her shoulder. "Go take a break. I'll take care of Catherine."

"Yes, Mr. Andrews," She replied and hurried down the hall.

I entered Catherine's cabin and hurried over to her. She was curled up in a ball on her bed, crying. "Catherine..."

She rolled away from me. "You're fired, aren't you?" Her voice was muffled by the dark blue comforter on her bed.

"No, love," I replied softly, gently pulling her towards me. She struggled slightly against me, but I held her against me.

"I don't deserve your love anymore," She whispered through tears.

"You'll always deserve my love," I whispered back.

"No!" She suddenly pushed herself out of my grip and away from me. "No, no I don't!"

Impulsively, I grabbed her again, still gentle, and pulled her close. I kissed her passionately, but to my dismay and slight fear she wouldn't kiss me back.

"Please, love, believe me when I say nothing can ever make me stop loving you!" I breathed when I broke away. She was silent, and she wouldn't look at me. I kissed her again, and, after a moment, her lips softened and she pressed her lips harder against mine, tangling her fingers into my hair. I cupped her face lightly with my hands as I kissed her.

Finally she broke away and nodded. "Nothing will ever make you stop loving me," She echoed and then snuggled up against me. I cradled her in my arms and lay down on the bed with her. I felt her slip into a deep sleep after awhile, so I gently unwrapped her arms from around me and stood up. I hurried over to my cabin, grabbed my black book and a pencil, and then walked back over to her cabin. I lay down next to her sleeping form again, opened up my book and began writing down notes.

After a couple hours passed in what seemed minutes, Catherine woke up. She yawned and then smiled at me, her eyes flickering from me and the book in my hands. "You never stop working, do you?" She teased.

I smiled and shook my head. "Never."

She giggled and took my book away from me. Laughing, she flipped through the pages, reading notes I'd taken. "Less screws on the coatstands...better silverware polisher...Tommie, you're so..."

"So what?" I reached for my book but she held it out of my reach, smiling. "Give it to me!" I sounded like a little child trying to get his toy back from another sibling.

"You're so...specific. Observant. Come on, Tommie, you need to have fun!" She threw the book back at me and I caught it.

"I do have fun!" I argued. She shook her head and then tackled me. I fell back onto the bed as she pinned me down, and I began wondering if this would end up like the first night on the ship.

"Are you going to the ball tomorrow night?"

"Well, I uh..." I originally hadn't planned on going.

"See! You should come! You should come with me! Thomas, I would be pleased if you made my accquaintance to the _Titanic_ ball tomorrow night."

I smiled. "I'd love to, dear."

She squealed happily and kissed me, thne rolled off of me and giggled. I turned over on my side and watched her pretty face light up with laughter.

Yes. Yes, I was most definitely in love.

* * *

**I am fully aware that this was the shortest chapter EVER and I'm sorry. But I had to go and wanted to get this posted. Review!**


	11. Chapter 11: A Gift of Love

**Okay, this chapter will be long, I promise! I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update, but it's been super nice outside where I live so I've gone out and I've had school and stuff. But now I have a three-day weekend and plus we're testing at school (Poo) so I won't have any homework. I'm going to try and get in a couple more chapters this weekend to tide you eager readers over!**

* * *

_Catherine's Point of View_

The next day I woke up to the sound of a gentle knocking at my cabin door. I hurried out of bed, still in my nightdress, and opened up the door.

It was Ismay.

I'd spent all night wondering about what to say to him at the ball this evening, if I even had to talk to him. And now here he was, in front me. He'd came to _me_, and I thought I'd have to go to him.

"Good morning, Miss Hall," He greeted me politely, but I could sense the coldness behind his words.

"Hello, Mr. Ismay," I responded just as politely, just as coldly.

"I, well, I wanted to apologize for yesterday," He began. I held back a smirk and a laugh. This was _too_ good.

"Oh you do?" I asked and raised my eyebrow.

He nodded and twisted a ring on his pinkie finger nervously. "I know you're a fine young woman, but I just didn't know that you..."

"Worked in a shipyard?" I finished for him bitterly. "Yeah, I know, pretty shocking, huh?"

He nodded again. "Well, yes..."

"And you also think it's strange of Thomas to invite me?"

Again, Ismay nodded. "Yes..."

"You do know we are together?"

He looked at me and I thought I saw shock flash across his face, but he simply nodded for what seemed like the umpteenth time. "I assumed, Miss Hall, but I wasn't sure..."

"That's great. Might as well tell the whole ship now. Well, I accept your apology. Good day, Mr. Ismay." I knew I sounded like a horrible bitch, but I couldn't take his awkward yet insulting manner any longer. I managed a smile and he dipped his head to me, then turned and hurried off as I shut the door and ran over to my bed. I jumped back onto it and fell back asleep in an instant.

* * *

A couple of hours later Ella shook me awake. I grumbled and sat up, blinking my eyes a couple of times.

"Good morning, Catherine," chirped Ella.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Eleven thirty sharp," Ella responded brightly.

I nodded and stumbled out of my bed and into the washroom. Ella followed me in and turned on the water, letting warm water pour into the tub until it was mostly full. I slipped out of my nightgown as she left the room and stepped in.

After about 15 minutes of soaking, I finally scrubbed my body with the wonderful soap and washed my hair. I drained the water and dried myself off, then wrapped the robe around me and walked back into the main room of my cabin.

Ella was waiting patiently, sitting in one of the chairs by the table. When I entered, she stood up and walked over to my wardrobe, and pulled out a gorgeous gown. It was cream-colored, with short sleeves. Then, there was a tight pink ribbon around my waist and the skirt flowed down to my ankles. The skirt was pink as well. Ella helped me into it and then did my hair. She styled it in a fancy yet casual fashion in which my brown curly hair flowed down around my shoulders and was pulled away from my face with fancy hair clips that had pink pearls all over them. She covered up the remains of my bruises with powder. There were just a few on my arms and face, but they were mostly faded by now.

I span around in front of the mirror and smiled. "Perfect, Ella," I murmured.

She smiled. "You look marvelous, Catherine." In the hallway, a bell rang, and she turned to the door. "That would be another passenger needing me." And then she was gone.

A few minutes later, there was another knock on my door. I knew it was Thomas, because he always came around at this time. I opened the door to see him smiling in front of me.

I beamed and he kissed me sweetly. I moaned into his kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck, but before things got too heated, he pulled away.

"Not now, dear," He said softly. I sighed submissively and we walked together to the Dining Room.

Lunch passed by in a blur, as did the rest of the afternoon. Finally, it was time to get ready for the ball. I had no clue what my ball gown looked like. No doubt it was pretty. I could barely contain my excitement as Ella pulled it out of the wardrobe.

I let out a squeal. It was gorgeous. The top was a lavender silk, with entricately woven ruffles. A black satin sash around my waist, and then a gorgeous skirt. It was beautiful...

Ella helped me into it, and then when it was on, I turned around to look at myself in the mirror. "Oh, Ella, it's gorgeous..." I whispered.

She handed me a pair of elbow-length white silk gloves and I slipped them on. She styled my hair in a fancy updo, letting a few stray curls cascade around my face, and then did my make-up. A tint of blush, some pale pink lipstick, that was all.

A few minutes later, after I twirled multiple times, watching my skirt billow out around me, Thomas arrived. He entered my room without knocking, clasping a small black velvet box in his hands. With a light sweep of his hand, he gestured to Ella to leave. She obeyed with a smile.

As soon as she was gone, he rested his hands on my bare shoulders. "You like it?"

"Oh, Thomas, it's beautiful..." I breathed. "I don't know how to describe it..."

"I'm glad you love it." He pulled out the black velvet box and held in front of me. "What do think is in it?"

_An engagement ring..._ I thought to myself, but knew that wasn't it. I shook my head. "I don't know...what is it?"

"Let's see..." He whispered and flipped open the lid. I gasped and covered my mouth with my hand.

"Tommie, how much did that cost?"

Inside was a gorgeous necklace. The chain was silver, and there was a purple amethyst with silver twirled around it. I lifted it out of the box and stared at it.

"I wanted gold, but the amethyst itself costed a fortune, so I went with silver," Thomas sounded sheepish.

I turned and kissed him, throwing my arms around his neck. "Thomas, I can't believe you did this..."

"I did it because I love you," He murmured and turned me around. He place dit around my neck and fastened it.

"I love you," I whispered and kissed him lightly on the lips.

He smiled and then wrapped his arm around my waist. "Shall we go?"

"Yes, yes we shall."

And off we went.

* * *

**Next chapter will be the ball. REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12: The Ball & Shocking News

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for all the kind reviews! Keep 'em coming! Little surprise in store for you in this chapter...**

* * *

_Thomas' Point of View_

As we entered the ballroom-the First Class Dining Room without the tables and chairs, plus even more lavishly decorated-I immediately saw about half the people in the room turn and look at Catherine and me. Gasps drifted around the room. I heard Mrs. Astor whisper, "What a splendid gown," to Molly Brown.

"Miss Hall!" A young male voice sounded from behind us. We turned and saw Officer Lowe, still in his uniform, walking hurriedly over to his. A slightly swollen red lump was sitting on his head, in full view since his hair wasn't long enough to cover it.

"Harold!" Catherine cried and led me over to him. My grip tightened slightly around her waist, and I felt her lean in to me a bit.

"Miss Hall, are you okay?" Lowe asked, looking anxious as he took in the reminants of the bruises. "I'm so sorry I didn't save you-"

"Harold, it's fine," Catherine interrupted him with a reassuring smile. "I'm fine."

"Okay good, because, I thought you would be hurt gravely..."

"No, no, Harold, you don't have to worry. You were a hero and a brave young man to try and save me." Catherine smiled sweetly and then reached up and kissed the lump on his head. Lowe's face flushed.

"What was that for?" He sounded sheepish.

"A thank you," She answered simply.

"Well, I guess I should be saving you more often then, if that's the thanks I get," Lowe replied and winked at Catherine. She giggled in return. Lowe frowned, "Well, I have to go on duty. Let all the other bloody officers off..." He trailed off and then nodded his head to me, "I do love working on this ship, though."

"Well, I'm glad you do." My answer was genuine, but I didn't feel too good about this relationship between Catherine and him.

"I better be off, now. Just wanted to check in on you, Catherine!" With that, Lowe was gone. I turned and walked with Catherine towards the dance floor.

I nodded my head to the band as we passed them and they smiled back, lifted their bows, and began to play a pretty waltz.

I turned my head and looked down at Catherine, who smiled back up at me. "May I have the honor of dancing with you?" I asked dramatically, and she giggled.

"Of course," She answered. I untangled my arm from around her waist and we faced each other. She placed one hand on my shoulder as I placed one on her waist. I grasped her hand in my own and we began to waltz around the ballroom with the other couples. Each time I twirled her, she would watch her skirt billow out around her.

"Isn't that fascinating?" I teased her after the fourth time.

Catherine grinned at me. "Of course it is," She replied brightly. "What would be the purpose if they weren't fun to watch?"

"I don't know...maybe to cover up you ladies' large arses?" I whispered jokingly in her ear.

She gasped and stared at me with wide eyes. "Thomas!" She cried and then burst into laughter. I laughed along with her.

"What's so funny?" A warm voice stopped our laughter.

I turned and saw the Astors, waltzing right beside us.

"Just an old joke," Catherine covered my rude taunt with ease. She paused, then added with a smile, "You Americans wouldn't understand."

Mrs. Astor covered her mouth with her hand to keep from making a scene as she laughed, and Mr. Astor chuckled.

"I suppose not," He said heartily. "Would you mind if I danced with Miss Hall?"

"No, not at all, Mr. Astor," I responded cheerfully as Catherine and Mrs. Astor traded places. Mrs. Astor and I danced around the room next to Catherine and Mr. Astor.

"The ship is truly amazing, Mr. Andrews," Mrs. Astor gushed.

"Thank you, Mrs. Astor." I was glad it was someone else who was complimenting me instead of Ismay.

"Please, call me Madeliene," She insisted.

"Alright, Madeliene, if you insist. Call me Thomas, as well."

We made other small talk as well, and then Catherine and Mr. Astor danced their way back towards us and I was dancing with Catherine once more.

"Isn't she sweet?" Catherine asked.

"Who?" I was distracted by the fact that one light on the chandelier wasn't working.

"Madeliene, silly!" She giggled.

"Oh," I said, coming to a halt in my thoughts. "Yes, yes she's very nice."

"You're so distracted, Tommie," She mumbled and rested her head against my chest. I decided that it was time to stop and eat, so we walked over to the buffet table.

"Mmmm..." I heard Catherine coo. I saw her load a bunch of delicately decoarated chocolates onto her sparkling white china plate.

"Don't overload," I hissed in her ear, "You don't want that arse getting any bigger, do we?"

Her response was a playful swat on my arm and another outbreak of laughter.

She added some crab meat salad and a few rolls to her plate and then skipped out onto the promenade deck. I followed with my own plate and spotted her eating over by the side of the ship, her plate resting on the wide wooden rail.

She was shivering, so I slipped my own coat off and placed it around her bare shoulders. "Thanks," She said quietly.

After we were finished eating, she took our plates back in and then came back out again, my coat still resting on her shoulders. She leaned against the railing and I wrapped my arms around her from behind, resting my chin on her shoulder. "There's nothing between you and Mr. Lowe, is there?" I couldn't help but ask. It was bugging me.

Catherine stiffened and stepped away from me, turning around to look my in the eye. "Thomas, why would you think that?" She sounded hurt.

"I don't know," I admitted. "I was just worried..."

"Worried about what?" Catherine snapped, her blue eyes tearing up. "That I'd go and cheat on you with another man? Why would you think that? I would _never_ hurt you that way!"

I knew if I didn't stop this soon, it would turn into an argument. I grabbed her by her waist and drew her in for a kiss. My hands slid up her back to cup her face as she slowly gave in and wrapped her arms around my neck. I pulled away after a moment, searching her gaze with mine. "I was being stupid, I swear. I didn't think you would-"

The clearing of someone's throat caused us to break apart. I turned and saw Madeliene Astor standing there, waiting patiently. "If you're done," She began with a smirk, but her expression was taut with worry, "I need to talk to Mr. Andrews in private, just for a moment, please."

Catherine slipped out of my arms, giving me a suspicious look. I touched her arm reassuringly and then walked away over to Madeliene. "What is it?" I said quietly.

Madeliene had a strange expression on her face as she grabbed me roughly by my shirt sleeve and dragged me around the corner of the promenade. "You are romantically involved with Catherine, right?" Her voice was low and nervous.

"Well, yes..." I swallowed. Where was this heading to?

"And have you slept with her?"

"Don't you think you're getting just a bit personal here?" I managed weakly.

She frowned, looking annoyed. "Answer the goddamn question!" She snapped softly, not paying mind to the fact she'd just swore.

"Um, yes, yes we have slept together..."

"Okay, well, Thomas..." She fidgeted with the sleeve of her dark blue dress. "Catherine...she's..."

"She's what?" I was growing more frusterated by the second.

"She's pregnant."

_What?_

* * *

**Mwuahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Evilness! Surprised, were you? Review!**


	13. Chapter 13: A Harsh Blow

**I know all of you are wondering how in the world Catherine's pregnant. This will explain why!**

**Happy Mother's Day!**

* * *

_Catherine's Point of View_

Thomas came back around the corner of the deck, looking pale and disturbed. Shock flickered in his dark hazel eyes, I noticed, as he got closer. I wondered what Madeliene told-or DID-to him.

"What happened?" I asked as he stopped beside me.

"We need to go back to your cabin," He said, not even answering my question. He reached out and grabbed my hand.

"What? Why?" I questioned, bewhildered. My stomach jolted with pain and I winced.

"That's why." Then he dragged me back inside.

Thomas led me through the maze of corridors back to our cabin. I kept asking him about what was going on, but he wouldn't answer. The walk back seemed a lot longer, mostly because I was terrified.

When we arrived at the front of my cabin, he opened the door and gestured frantically for me to go inside. But I hung back warily, hovering just a few feet back, eyeing Thomas cautiously.

He saw me watching him and he mustered up a tiny reassuring smile. "I won't hurt you, love," He promised, his voice soft.

I nodded and walked into my cabin. Sitting down on my bed, I watched Thomas as he walked over and sat down in a chair across from me.

"What is it, Thomas?" I asked again.

This time he responded. "Catherine..." He began, but stopped. He ran a finger through his slightly graying dark hair. "Catherine..." Thomas started up again, but trailed off and stared at the ground.

"Thomas, for God's sake tell me!" I was growing annoyed and slightly worried.

"You're..." Why couldn't he just spit it out?"

"Jesus Christ, tell me!" I practically shouted.

Thomas looked at me, alarmed. "You're pregnant," He blurted, then looked down at the ground again.

He probably expected me to be shocked, surprised, angry even. But I wasn't.

"I...I think I already know that," I told him softly. He looked up at me, his dark hazel eyes ripe with surprise. I launched into an explanation. "I had a relationship with a young man named Connor. We broke it off a few days before I met you. I knew it wouldn't work, so I wasn't that upset. But before we seperated, we...we had sex."

Thomas looked slightly relieved. "So, I'm not the father?"

"I honestly don't know," I admitted. "All I do know now is that I understand why I began vomiting about a week before _Titanic_ set sail every morning. But it's gone away now. For the most part. And my menstration stopped."

"But you don't know?" He pressed, growing pale.

I shook my head. "I think the father is Connor, but you might've contributed. We _did_ make love, after all. And those men from the shipyard down in Third Class..."

His face had gone white. "So this child...has what? Nine fathers?"

I shrugged. "I'm not a doctor, Thomas. I have no idea."

Thomas buried his face in his hands. "This is terrible," He moaned. "A scandal! What will the others think?"

"They don't, and won't, know," I told him.

"Madeliene does!" He exclaimed. I could see the fear glittering in his eyes.

"But I_ trust_ her. She's the only one. And she might not be right, you know, in her view. It could just be her intuition," I suggested.

"But it isn't!" He cried. "You _are_ pregnant! And it, most likely, is somehow connected to me! If Ismay finds out..oh, God, what about press-"

"This isn't big enough of a deal to even make the last page of the paper," I argued.

"The others, they won't let us hear the end of this is they find out! I'll be ruined-"

I cut him off, my body growing hot with anger. "You'll be ruined? What about me? I'm the one who's pregnant!"

"And I'm the one who's well-known!" He retorted. Clearly worry and shock was forcing him into this rude, unusual manner. But that was an insult, and Thomas _never_ insulted me.

"I thought you loved me enough to help me through this!" I yelled. "Not go and rant about how you'll be ruined! The world hardly knows about you! All they know about is Ismay and how grand this ship is! Do you think half of them give a damn about who designed it and how many rivets are holding it together? _No_, Thomas! _No!_ They don't! And neither do I!" Tears were sliding down my face now.

I didn't mean to say those last four words. Not even the slightest bit. But Thomas was being selfish. He needed to know how much he was hurting me right now, even if it forced me to act horrible and cruel towards him.

Thomas looked like I had just blown the _Titanic_ up right in front of him. And that would mean, he looked greif-stricken. Upset. Angry, a bit, and shocked. But again, the worry and the shock of it all was taking it toll on him. "I-I have a repuation to protect," He countered, stammering slightly.

"And I have a _child_ to protect, Thomas!" I screamed through sobs. "So if you won't even help me, if you won't even care, then get out! Leave!" I pointed to the door. He stood frozen in place. "GET OUT!" Inever knew my voice could be so powerful.

Thomas nodded and blinked rapidly several times, holding back tears. He got up and left without another word, leaving me to cry.

* * *

**FIRST FIGHT! REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14: Making Up

**I'm _sooooooooooooooo_ sorry I haven't updated in like forever! I really am! I've just had a lot of schoolwork to finish up before summer AND writer's block for this story AND I'm actually working on another book that I'm going to try and get published. So yea. This is April 14th-the final day. This chapter will be in two parts because I'm too lazy to write one big chapter. Hope you like it!**

* * *

_Thomas' Point of View_

I woke up the next morning, blinking open my eyes. I was splayed across my bed, still fully dressed, the sheets all twisted. At first I had no memory, but then, then I remembered the fight.

"Oh dear," I moaned as I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "I can't believe I _actually_ acted like that." Honestly, I _really_ couldn't. What had gotten in to me then, I'll never know.

There was a knock at the door and Ella walked in. "Good morning, Mr. Andrews," She greeted me. The pretty stewardess eyed me and smiled slightly. "Rough night?"

"You have no idea, Ella." I stood up and stretched, already planning out my apology to Catherine. "We, well..."

Ella looked at me, crinkling her brow. "You what?"

"We fought." My voice was hoarse and my throat hurt. _What the..._ I thought for a second in confusion, and then realized I must have cried last night.

The young woman gasped. "Oh, no...so that was why her room was all messy and she was all-"

"Oh, _no no no_, Ella," I cut her off, quickly interpreting her meaning. "We didn't throw things and I did_ not_ hit her."

"Oh. Alright then." Ella began to make my bed, flattening out my sheets and fluffing my pillows. "Well, she seems to be taking it hard then."

"I have to apologize!" I suddenly blurted and bolted from the cabin, across the hall and into Catherine's.

She looked up at me from her bed, where she was curled up on. Good God, she looked a mess. "What...do you want?" She sounded genuinely upset, though she looked like she'd just lost every friend she'd ever had.

"I came to apologize."

Catherine scoffed and turned away from me. "Apologize for what? Being a bastard? Being selfish? Caring about your bloody reputation more then me?"

I hesitated, then sighed and nodded. "If you wish, then yes." I stepped forward and rested my hand on her shoulder, but she immediately jolted away like I was diseased.

"Get out, Thomas. I have nothing to say to you," She snarled, clutching her stomach. There was no bump yet, but there would be soon...

"You're talking to me now," I countered, trying to lighten the mood.

"Don't toy with me, Thomas!" Catherine snapped, her back still to me.

"Look, just listen to me," I begged. "I'm _sorry._ I just told you. I feel _horrible_ about what I said to you last night, and I know I hurt you. I hurt myself. _Please,_ Catherine, _please,_ just give me another chance."

She said nothing, just shook her head slightly and sighed, staring down at her hands. Finally, she murmured, "Fine."

I laughed softly in relief and went over to her, reaching out to take her into my arms, but she pulled away, stood up, and faced me. "But, if you _ever_ say _anything_ like that to me again, I will personally make sure you are forever scarred and that you will _never_ forget the pain I caused you," She threatened.

Nodding, I smiled and stood up, grabbing her by the hands and kissing her.

Catherine broke away first. "Don't think you're totally in the clear, though," She told me, smirking, then grabbed a dress from the open wardrobe and walked into the washroom to change. While she was dressing, I made her bed and picked up her cabin a bit.

She walked back out and eyed the now mostly-clean room. "Hmm..."

"It looks better," I protested, scanning over her emerald green dress with a black sash. "You look better."

She laughed quietly and shrugged, walking over and taking my hand. "Let's go."

We walked out and I smiled at Ella, who was knocking on another passenger's door as we went by. She grinned back and then stumbled into the cabin as it was yanked open by some angry First Class passenger.

Lunch went by in a blur. Clearly, nobody at our table knew we'd fought. I guess that was a good thing.

Catherine sat beside me, but she didn't hold my hand like usual. She was too busy talking to Madeliene about something. Something that was apparently private, because nobody could hear them.

I could only guess what they were talking about.

* * *

**Short and sweet, I know. But, I couldn't bear to keep you waiting any longer! Plus, my hands hurt because I've been typing A LOT today. So...I'll update soon, within the next couple of days, hopefully! **


	15. Chapter 15: An Almost Perfect Day

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated. I went to the beach for a week, and now that it is super super hot, like above 100 degrees, I'll update. Also, I'm going to be starting a RoseXThomas story soon. I think. Honestly, I'm not sure. I need ideas, so put them in your review!**

* * *

_Catherine's Point of View_

Thomas apologized. Which is good. I mean, I didn't know if I could've taken it if he didn't. I was a mess last night. After he left, I went into a sobbing, angry rampage, throwing things and pushing things over, until, finally, exhausted, I passed out on my bed.

When he came to my cabin this morning, I acted like I didn't care. When, really, I was thinking,_ Apologize, please, Thomas! Please! I need you! I love you!_

So, as you can tell, I was actually more happy than I appeared to be when he did say he was sorry.

After lunch, we strolled on the First Class Promenade. Bored, I looked at Thomas and asked, "What about your childhood?"

Clearly, he hadn't been expecting this. He looked at me, confused. "Excuse me?"

"Well, you know, you never told me about what you did when you were a child."

Thomas smiled and nodded, then began to speak. "I was fascinated with ships, and when I was just a young lad, I rebuilt an old rowboat. I kept bees as well, you know. When I began working at Harland & Wolff, the shipyard reminded me of a beehive, with so many workers...you know what I mean?"

I nodded. "I understand. But with all those worker bees, who was the queen?"

He looked at me and smiled again, leaning down to kiss my cheek, "You were the queen, my dear. And are."

I blushed and giggled. "How sweet, Tommie."

Thomas shrugged and hugged me from behind, resting his hands on my stomach. It hadn't started to swell yet, but he got his point across as he whispered in my ear, "Even if I'm not the father, I promise I will be there for your child no matter what."

My heart pounded. I broke away from him gently and walked over to a deck chair, sitting down. "Does that mean..."

"Mean what?" He sat down across from me.

"You'll divorce Helen and marry me?" I blurted, then looked down at the ground, feeling my face turn red.

Thomas blinked, but nodded. "Yes. I'm sure I'd do that anyway, even if you weren't expecting."

A bypassing couple turned and looked at us. The woman, who I'd talked to only once for a brief period of time, but I had decided was a snotty bitch who'd been rich for too long, sniffed in contempt as she literally looked down on us. She wasn't above us, socially, because Thomas and I had soon discovered that we were the First Class gossip source. The man ignored us, but I thought I could see him eye us slightly.

I stiffened, and Thomas grabbed my hand. I thought they'd move on, but instead, the woman sneered at us. "Scandal," She drawled in a high-pitched, whiny British accent. "How disappointing."

If it was the new hormones that were taking over my body, or it was just me getting really angry, I don't know. But next thing I knew, I was on my feet, shouting, "Excuse me? Do you think you have _any_ business talking about us like that? You don't! It is_ not_ scandal, you judgmental, selfish bi-"

Thomas grabbed me, clasping a hand over my mouth and pulling me gently back as I squirmed in his grip. The woman look utterly flustered and fearful. "She's going through a tough time right now, miss," He apologized, mustering up a smile, even though I could tell he was just as angry as me. The woman nodded and hurried off with her husband.

As soon as they were out of sight, Thomas lifted me up in his arms and plopped me down on the deck chair again before sitting down in the one next to me. He was trembling, and his back was to me. "Sorry!" I blurted, reaching to touch his shoulder. But then he turned and I saw that he was laughing.

"What?" I asked, confused as he wiped tears from his eyes and settled down.

"Finally!" He cried. "That horrid woman has been on practically every one of my ships, and each time she has said something to insult me and the person I'm with. Mostly it was me an Helen, and one time it was me and Elizabeth. None of us ever stood up to her, and now, now you have! Bloody brilliant, you are!" Thomas grabbed me and hugged me so tight I almost couldn't breath, spinning me around.

When he set me down, I kissed him. "I love you!" I told him.

"I love you too," He answered.

We sat back down on the deck chairs, where we relaxed for the rest of the afternoon. Thomas wrote in his book, and I watched the birds and clouds. As the sun began to set, I stood up. "I should go get ready for dinner." Thomas looked up and stood up as well.

We walked back to our cabins. I entered mine and picked out a black sleeveless dress with a golden sash and white elbow-length gloves. It was simply but elegant.

A few minutes later, Ella walked in. "Sorry I'm late, Catherine," She apologized, but I waved my hand to show I wasn't bothered. She did my hair in a simple up-do and stuck pearl earring in my ears, then clipped on the necklace Thomas gave me.

Finally, I was ready. Thomas knocked on the door and I walked over to it, opening it up. Couples swarmed all around us on their way to dinner, but they all looked at us. I wanted to shout at them, _You want to see us kiss, fine!_ But I didn't. Instead I linked arms with Thomas and walked thorugh the crowd with him.

Dinner was wonderful, as usual. Ismay was wonderfully quiet tonight. He hardly boasted about _Titanic_ at all. He had eaten with Captain Smith today at lunch. I overheard them discussing something about speeding up and iceberg warnings. I might not be a sailor, but I know very well that those two things don't mix well together!

Madeleine leaned over and whispered in my ear, "You and Thomas are alright, I assume?" I nodded, and then she continued, "I heard you went off on that horrid woman, Mrs...oh, what was her name?"

"That doesn't matter. But yes, I did." We both giggle.

After dinner was over, Thomas went to the Smoking Room and I returned to my cabin. It was around 9:30, so I went and took a long, soaking warm bath before changing into my nightgown and laying down on my bed with a book I'd bought at the bookstore on board. At 11:00, I heard Thomas walk into his cabin. I read for a while longer. It was around half past eleven when I turned off the lights and crawled into bed for the night.

As sleep was just about to overcome me, I felt the ship shake. A low, soft grinding sound followed instantly. I sat up and turned on the lights again as I felt the ship come to a stop a few minutes later. Everything was silent. I thought about what could've happened. Maybe we dropped a propeller. Or maybe...we hit something.

The silence was bothering me. Something wasn't right about it.

I quickly got out of my bed and hurried across the hall, not even bothering to knock before entering Thomas' cabin. He is in bed asleep, which is really, really strange.

"Thomas!" I hissed, shaking him awake.

"Hmm..what?" He slurred, opening his eyes and sitting up groggily in his bed.

"The ship-something's happened, we've stopped!" I told him jerkily.

Thomas was wide awake in an instant, out of bed and pacing the floor. He froze suddenly, listening intently. He dropped to the ground, closing his eyes as he listened, his face down towards the floor.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

He raised his hand and shushed me. A couple seconds later, he opened his eyes, which were swirling with alarm. "The engines..."

"What? What is it?"

"The engines, they've stopped," He informed me, his voice shaky.

"We dropped a propeller, maybe?" I suggested, though, I too, was getting nervous.

Thomas stood up and resumed pacing while I sat on his bed. Suddenly, he grabbed a pencil from his desk and set it gently on the ground. A second later, it rolled towards the starboard side, and Thomas grew pale with horror.

"What is it?"

He turned towards me, his face dark.

"_Titanic_ is taking on water."

* * *

**Okay, he's a shipbuilder, and he knows that if it has a list, then it's taking on water. The Titanic did have a list of only a few degrees, but it was still there. Not enough to move furniture, but it was enough for him to know. The next three, four chapters will be intense. They're gonna go down and open up the Third Class gates, and Catherine might go all ninja on the guys that are guarding them. I dunno. But review, and give me ideas for a RoseXThomas story! **


	16. Chapter 16: The Truth Revealed

**Okay. Here's the next chapter. There's been some issues with incidental copying, similar phrases and such, but all that's done with. I'm putting it behind me and starting on a fresh page. Whatever might be similar to whatever stories, hopefully none, is, obviously, not supposed to happen. I worked extra hard on this chapter so that there isn't any copying. **

**Disclaimer: There is dialogue in this chapter from "The Watch That Ends The Night" by Allan Wolf. All belongs to him and only him. And, just in case, if there is any phrases, or sentences that could possibly be classified as copied, the author gets full credit for it. **

* * *

_Thomas' Point of View_

_There is water on my ship. Water is pouring into my ship._ I thought, panicking, as I watched the pencil roll to the side.

My breath started coming in quick, short gasps. I thought of_ Titanic _sinking, of the people who couldn't be saved because of the lack of lifeboats-

"Thomas!" Catherine's hand gripped my arm, and I was jolted out of horrid thoughts. "Thomas, what's wrong?"

"Titanic's been damaged. I don't know how badly. I need to go see," I explained, pulling slightly away. I grabbed some clothes from the wardrobe and rushed into the washroom. I stripped down, and changed into the suit, forgetting to straighten my necktie and throw on my waistcoat as I hurried out of my cabin, grabbing the blueprints on the way out.

I was already running, pressing on into a full sprint. A couple moments passed and I heard Catherine behind me. She was very fast, I noticed. I looked down, seeing her bare feet appear from under her nightgown every so often. Her curly brown hair flew out behind her and she looked at me, her blue eyes clouded with worry.

Suddenly Catherine halted. "Where are we?"

"Crew's passageways," I informed her, not even bothering to stop.

So on we went, traveling crew's passageways so we wouldn't alarm the passengers. We descended down lower, deck after deck, when we met up with Captain Smith.

"It doesn't look good, Mr. Andrews." His face was gaunt, pale, his eyes glittering with fear. "I'm going up top to send out a wireless distress call," He continued. "I need you to meet me on the bridge with a full report of the damage as soon as possible."

As he left us, I felt an invisible hand squeezing my heart. I didn't feel any warmth at all until I felt Catherine's hand slip into mine, clasping it tight.

But still, I could barely breathe. There was an obvious chill in the air where we were, down on the Lower Deck. Also, a noticeable slant, down towards the bow. Not significant, but it was absolutely more noticeable,

Catherine shivered, and I tightened my grasp on her hand. "Let's go," I whispered, and forced myself to push on the investigation, with a heavy heart.

Everywhere we turned, we found water: the forepeak, which held the ship's anchor chains, the first three cargo holds, which held the luggage, the postal rooms, the racquet court, the firemen's quarters, boiler room six and on into boiler room five. Five different compartments were flooded. And what's worse, in all but one, the water was rising _fast_. There were breaches in the hull for three hundred feet! What in God's name could have done such damage?

"Good God," Catherine whimpered softly from beside me. I turned towards her and hugged her tight, dropping the blueprints, just holding her there for one moment. I felt her heart pounding against my chest, and I'm sure she could feel mine too.

We pulled apart and Catherine picked up the blueprints from where they lay on the ground. Then we raced back up, away from the horror of it all. We ran into the barber, who asked me if we were in any danger. "My God, it's serious," I blurted before I could stop myself. The barber looked at Catherine, who nodded slowly. The barber paled and thanked me for the information before returning to his cabin.

We bounded up the Grand Staircase, taking three steps at a time. Past first-class passengers already wondering what was going on. The two of us dared not stop for the fear that they would see the worry on our faces.

Finally, we reached the bridge. I told Catherine to wait, but she refused, "No, I can't stand another moment not knowing the full extent of the damage."

"But you already know more than you should," I argued.

"Too bad," She snapped, marching past me and entering the bridge. I followed her in. Immediately I was met with a sea of worried and bewildered faces.

I conferred with Captain Smith and Mr. Bell, the chief engineer. I calculated the rate of flooding based on the time of the collision and reported water levels. Nothing worked out. There had to be some mistake. This couldn't be happening. Not to my ship.

In the captain's chart room, I spread out Titanic's blueprints and tried to remain calm as I spoke. But my voice began to lift octaves and began to strain as the lump in my throat grew and the horror of the situation emerged from my words.

"With two compartments flooded, we could make it to New York. Three compartments, we'd be dead in the water but still afloat. But the first four forward compartments, once they fill, the weight will pull the bow down and water will pour over the top of the watertight wall between sections four and five. Once the fifth compartment floods, the sixth will follow. And the seventh. And so on until-"

"What about the pumps?" asked Bell. "The pumps are already clearing the water from boiler room five."

"You may buy some time with pumps, but once boiler room six fills up, she'll go down fast. I'm sorry, Captain Smith, but that's the way of it," I said, feeling my stomach lurch repeatedly as I slowly gathered my bearings, realizing that nothing could stop what was bound to happen.

"How long do you estimate she'll stay afloat?" Smith queried.

"An hour and a half; two hours at most," was my answer.

"Thank you, Mr. Andrews," the captain said, nodding at me. He turned to Bell, ordering, "Shut down any unnecessary systems. I want to keep these lights on as long as possible."

"We'll have to blow off steam from the forward boilers, before the water reaches 'em," Bell answered.

"Use the aft boilers if you must; just give me lights. And put those pumps to work as best you can. If we gain ten minutes, we stay dry ten minutes."

Then Smith nodded at both of us. "Thank you, gentlemen, this meeting is over." And he walked from the chart room out onto the bridge, where Catherine and the officers were waiting.

I walked out, leaving the blueprints behind, knowing I wouldn't need them anymore. I spotted Catherine, who was beside Lowe. They were holding hands, tightly gripping each other. I knew it wasn't anything romantic, unlike I'd thought before. I knew it was out of fear, and friendship.

I nodded at Catherine, and she tore away from Lowe, flinging her arms around my neck and burying her face in my chest. I held her there, rocking her back and forth, resting my chin on her head.

"I'm so sorry, Tommie, I'm so sorry," She whispered over and over again. "I wish it wasn't true, Tommie. I don't know why it had to happen to you..."

I saw officers staring at us, until Captain Smith started giving out orders with lightning speed.

"Shhhh...let's leave, let them work," I murmured and led her out. We sat down on a deck bench and she snuggled up next to me. I could feel her shivering. "We should go back inside."

Catherine nodded, standing up. We hurried back inside, where we were bombarded by impatient First Class passengers.

We couldn't tell them. Not yet. They would see soon enough.

* * *

**Review!**


End file.
